Dudley Dursley entdeckt
by swanpride
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu "Harry Potter empfiehlt".
1. Prolog

_Anm.: Jup, es geht weiter...das ist erst einmal ein kleiner Teaser. Ab Juli werde ich an den ersten und dritten Donnerstag in jedem Monat etwas posten...vorerst die deutsche und die englische Version im Wechsel, aber es kann auch sein, dass ich zwischendurch mal etwas anderes HP-mäßiges einstreue. Schließlich will ich mich selbst ja nicht zu schnell einholen. _

_Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt etwas wenig, aber meine Kapitel sind (mit Ausnahme des Prologs) dieses mal merklich länger...bislang hat keines weniger als 5000 Wörter. Im Augenblick hänge ich ein wenig im vierten Kapitel fest, aber ich hoffe mal, der Knoten löst sich, wenn ich eure Kommentare lese. Das hilft mir meistens, die richtige Inspiration zu finden. _

_So, das wars von mir...viel Spass mit der Fortsetzung von "Harry Potter empfiehlt". _

* * *

**Prolog**

_Tap-tap-tap_

Seit einer halben Stunde drang das unruhige Geräusch von Fingern, die auf eine Holzplatte klopften, in Petunias Zelle. Anscheinend war ihr heutiger Wächter nicht dafür geschaffen längere Zeit stillzusitzen. Sie trat an die Gittertür und spähte durch die Eisenstangen, doch in beide Richtungen erblickte sie nichts als einen langen Gang mit grauen Steinwänden.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Petunia wechselte die Position und ging zu dem Fenster. Oder zu dem, was wie ein Fenster aussah, aber gewiss nicht wirklich eines war. Das regnerische Wetter in England war zwar sprichwörtlich, aber eine Woche unveränderter Dauerregen war dennoch unnatürlich. Ein Blick bestätigte, was sie bereits gewusst hatte. Noch immer konnte sie nichts hinter dem Vorhang von Regen erkennen. Sie zweifelte inzwischen nicht mehr daran, dass, selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollte, den „Fensterrahmen" aufzustemmen, sie dahinter nichts finden würde als eine nackte Wand. Dennoch waren auch hier Gitterstäbe angebracht. Reine Schikane!

_Tap-tap-tap_

Es könnte schlimmer sein. Als diese…Auroren…sie überfallen und verschleppt hatten, hatte sie zunächst geglaubt, dass man sie nach Askaban schaffen würde. Im Vergleich zu den Schrecken, die sie sich ausgemalt hatte, war das hier schon fast erträglich. Fast! Barbarisch wie diese Missgeburten waren, gewährten sie ihr nicht den kleinsten Komfort. Der zinnerne Nachttopf hätte unter ihren hasserfüllten Blicken längst schmelzen müssen. Aber er war so unnatürlich wie alles andere in dieser Welt. Auch wenn sie froh war, dass er sich sofort nach (widerstrebenden) Gebrauch von alleine leerte, eine richtige Toilette wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Abrupt drehte sie dem abstoßenden Ding den Rücken zu und ließ sich in betont damenhafter Pose auf ihrer Schlafpritsche nieder.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Sie nahm das (extrem schmale) Kissen in beide Hände um es ein wenig aufzuschütteln. Am schlimmsten war es, dass sie nicht mit dem Grübeln aufhören konnte, dass ihre Gedanken immer und immer wieder zu dem wichtigsten Menschen in ihrer Welt zurückkehrten: Dudley. Wo mochte er jetzt sein? Saß er auch in einer Zelle? Nein, sicher nicht. So grausam konnten sie doch nicht sein, dass sie ihren kleinen Diddyspatz einsperren würden. Er war doch noch ein Kind. Einfach nur ein Kind.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie das Kissen plötzlich eng umschlungen hielt. Hastig legte sie es beiseite. Nein, nicht so, das sah ja ganz unordentlich aus! Und was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, sich hier hinzusetzen? Sie stand auf und machte sich daran, das Bettzeug wieder zu glätten.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Das Schuljahr in Smeltings würde bald vorbei sein. Wo würde er dann hingehen? Wer würde sich um ihn kümmern? Es gab keine Verwandten, die sich um ihn kümmern würden. Dudleys Großeltern waren alle bereits verstorben als er geboren wurde, und Vernons Schwester Marge war vor vier Jahren ums Leben gekommen. Ihr damaliger Chauffeur sollte sie abholen und zu ihnen fahren, doch ein Lastwagen, der auf der Autobahn ins Schleudern geraten war, hatte diese Pläne zunichte gemacht. Das war kein schönes Weihnachten für ihren armen Dudley gewesen.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Nein, diese letzten Handbewegungen waren zu heftig gewesen. Sie hatte mehr Falten in die Bettdecke hineingestrichen als geglättet. Mit mehr Sorgfalt wiederholte sie den Prozess. Wo Dudley wohl dieses Weihnachten verbringen würde? Petunia entsann sich noch zu gut, wie sie sich mit Marges Nachlass befasst hatten. Wie sie die Hunde, für die sie schnell einen Käufer finden konnten, veräußert, dieses schmutzige Viech Ripper bei einem unwilligen Oberst Stumpert abgeladen und den Rest ins Tierheim gebracht hatten. Wer würde Dudley haben wollen? Sie hatte keine Freundinnen mehr, selbst der Kontakt zu Yvonne war abgebrochen, weil sie nicht mehr in die Kreise gepasst hatte, in denen Petunia sich bewegte. Und dass von ihren neuen „Freundinnen" keine sich um das Kind eines nun mittellosen Ehepaares kümmern würde, war Petunia vollkommen klar. Nutzlose Schicksen, alle miteinander. Kaum fähig, sich selbst den Tee einzuschenken. Keine von ihnen hätte ihr Bett so perfekt machen können wie Petunia es soeben vollbracht hatte. Zufrieden richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Ob sie ihren Sohn ins Waisenhaus bringen würden? Und was dann? Diese Missgeburten hatten ihnen alles genommen. Sie würden sicher kein Schulgeld für Smeltings bezahlen. Dudley würde nicht die Ausbildung erhalten die seinen Talenten entsprach. Er würde sich von der untersten Schicht nach oben arbeiten müssen, wie es sein Vater einst getan hatte. Und wie er es besser weiterhin getan hätte, statt sich von einem glattzüngigen Blender gefährliche Gedanken einreden zu lassen. Ehrliche Arbeit, das war es, was einen voranbrachte. Sorgfältig stellte sie den Holzstuhl im Neunziggradwinkel zu dem Holztisch auf und setzte sich.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Sie hatte ihn gewarnt. Sie hatte Vernon gewarnt, dass man seinesgleichen nicht trauen sollte. Dass man sich besser von dieser Welt fernhielt. Aber hatte dieser Idiot auf sie gehört? Nein, wie immer wusste Vernon alles besser. Vor Wut ballt Petunia die Hand zur Fast, entspannte sie aber sofort wieder. Das geziemte sich nicht für eine Dame. Und warum hatte sie den Stuhl in diese Richtung aufgestellt? Sie zeigte der Welt zwar gerne ihre kalte Schulter, aber auf dieses Regenwetter starren wollte sie nun auch nicht.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Sie stand auf, drehte den Stuhl um genau hundertachtzig Grad und setzte sich wieder. Ihr Finger strich über die glatte Holzplatte des Tisches und sie prüfte seine Spitze mit geübtem Auge. Sauber! Vollkommen Sauber! Wenn Vernon doch wenigstens in seinen Geschäften genauso sauber gewesen wäre, wenn schon in sonst nichts. Und nun würde sie den Preis für seine Dummheit zahlen müssen, obwohl sie gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Sie hatte sich immer nur um ihren Sohn kümmern wollen, so wie es sich für eine Mutter gehört. Sie hatte ihr Haus sauber gehalten, aber Vernon hatte Schmutz hinein getragen.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Dudley, ihr Duddilein, ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Praktisch elternlos im zarten Alter von 12 Jahren. Womit hatte er nur so ein schweres Schicksal verdient? Gab es denn wirklich niemanden, der ihr helfen würde?

_Tap-tap-tap_

Indem er diesem Wächter die Finger brach?

_

* * *

_

Anm.: Kleine Randbemerkung zu den Namen: Ich weiß, dass „Tante Marge" in den deutschen Ausgaben „Tante Magda" heißt. Aber mal ehrlich: Ich finde das eindeutschen der Namen ziemlich lächerlich. In einigen Fällen (wie Rita Skeeter/Kimmkorn) habe ich den deutschen Namen übernommen, weil ich die Leser nicht zu sehr verwirren wollte, aber bei den meisten Nebencharakteren (wie Professor Kettleburn/Kesselbrand) werde ich die englischen Namen belassen…ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich Professor „Grubby-Plank" „Raue-Pritsche" nennen werde oder nicht.


	2. Auf einen Schlag

_Anm.: Ich bin etwas früh dran (das Update war eigentlich erst für Donnerstag vorgesehen) aber ich könnte etwas Aufheiterung gebrauchen, und ich dachte, wenn schon niemand da ist, der mich aufheitert, dann kann ich wenigstens meinen Lesern eine Freude machen. _

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich Foria danken, die ich tagelang mit Fragen über die Länge der Sommerferien in public schools (nicht einheitlich), Essgewohnheiten (geschmacksabhängig) und das Aussehen von Taxis (nicht einheitlich) in England ausgefragt habe. Dies ist das Kapitel, zu dem sie mit ihrem Wissen am meisten beigetragen hat, deswegen ist es ihr gewidmet. _

* * *

**Auf einen Schlag**

„Was soll das heißen? Das ist eine goldene Kreditkarte! Auf meinem Konto ist mehr als genug Geld, und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, ich habe unbegrenzten Kredit bei der Bank", protestierte Dudley zum wiederholten Mal.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt: Laut meinem Computer ist Ihr Konto gesperrt." Die Verkäuferin wurde merklich ungeduldig. „Klären Sie das mit Ihrer Bank, nicht mit mir." Sie drehte Dudley halb den Rücken zu und nahm die Waren des nächsten Kunden in der Schlange entgegen.

Dudley funkelte die Frau an. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

„Doch, dass bist du!" widersprach ein kräftig gebauter Mann. „Ich weiß nicht, was sich deine Eltern dabei gedacht haben, einem Jugendlichen eine goldene Kreditkarte zu geben, aber anscheinend sind sie endlich zur Vernunft gekommen. Höchste Zeit, wenn ich mir dein Benehmen so ansehe. Du hältst den ganzen Betrieb hier auf mit deinem Theater." Er ließ bedrohlich seine Muskeln spielen. „Also lass die nette junge Frau jetzt in Ruhe und schieb ab." Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören.

Gerne hätte Dudley dem unverschämten Kerl gezeigt wo es langging, doch auch wenn er selbst mit seinen zwölf Jahren bereits fast die Größe eines Teenagers hatte, galt das nicht für seine Kumpels. Mit solchen Schwächlingen konnte er eine so große Gruppe von Erwachsenen nicht einschüchtern. Zähneknirschend schnappte sich Dudley seine Kreditkarte und verließ unter dem hämischen Applaus der Anwesenden das Geschäft, aber nicht ohne „aus Versehen" eine Schachtel mit Kaugummis umzureißen, die auf der Theke stand.

„Hey, Dud, was isn nun mit den Getränken?" fragte eine Junge mit rattenähnlichen Zügen…Pete Poolpiss oder so ähnlich hieß der Idiot. Er war nicht wichtig genug, um sich seinen Namen zu merken.

„Kauf dir doch selbst welche", fuhr Dudley ihn an.

„Das werden wir auch. Im Kino, in das du ja nun wohl leider nicht mitkommen kannst", meinte Cecil, zweitreichster Junge seines Jahrganges und ewiger Dorn in Dudleys Seite triumphierend. „Es sei denn, du hast noch irgendwo Bargeld in der Tasche."

Natürlich nicht. Dudley bezahlte immer alles mit Kreditkarte, das wusste Cecil ganz genau. Er würde eher etwas kaufen, was er gar nicht haben wollte um über den Mindestpreis für Kartenzahlung zu kommen, ehe er sich mit Scheinen oder gar Kleingeld in der Hand erwischen ließ. Oder er würde einen seiner Freunde anweisen, es für ihn zu kaufen. Schließlich gab er ihnen oft genug Einen aus.

Dennoch folgten sie nun alle Cecils Beispiel und ließen ihn auf der Straße stehen. Dudley ballte die Fäuste, aber er hatte sich zur Regel gemacht, nie einen Kampf anzuzetteln, wenn er nicht sicher war, dass er ihn gewinnen würde. Mit Cecil würde er mit Leichtigkeit fertigwerden, doch sollten sich die anderen Jungens entschließen, sich auf die Seite dieses eingebildeten Pinkels zu schlagen, dann würde er nicht nur den Kampf, sondern auch seine Vormachtstellung ein für alle Mal verlieren. Wenn er etwas von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, dann, dass er Andere am Leichtesten einschüchtern konnte, wenn diese von seiner Unbesiegbarkeit vollkommen überzeugt waren.

Mit aller Kraft trat er gegen einen der Mülleimer, die überall auf dem Marktplatz an den Laternen befestigt waren. Ein lautes Scheppern ertönte als die Halteschraube brach und der Mülleimer zu Boden polterte. Nun, sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten. Sobald seine Karte wieder funktionierte, würde er in den Laden gehen und das teuerste Spielzeug kaufen, das er finden konnte. Und keiner von ihnen würde die Erlaubnis erhalten, damit zu spielen.

Aber nun musste er erst einmal ins Internat zurück und seine Eltern anrufen. Sein Vater würde der Bank sofort die Hölle heiß machen, da war Dudley sich sicher. Oder doch nicht? Letzte Woche war sein Geburtstag gewesen. Päckchen für ihn waren angekommen (45 der allerneuesten Spiele für seinen Gameboy und das Versprechen, dass noch ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zu Hause auf ihn wartete), doch weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater hatten sich bei ihm gemeldet. Das war ihm ganz Recht gewesen, denn so hatte er wenigsten in Ruhe feiern können.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam klar, wie ungewöhnlich dieses Verhalten war. Zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatte seine Mutter auf tägliche Anrufe bestanden, bis er sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass ihn dies zu sehr vom Lernen ablenkte. Sie hatte nachgegeben unter der Bedingung, dass er ihr regelmäßig schrieb. Und meistens dachte er auch daran, zwei Zeilen auf eine Postkarte zu schmieren und sie abzusenden. Die Schulsekretärin erinnerte ihn daran, wann immer sie ihn sah, in der Hoffnung, sich einen weiteren hysterischen Anruf bezüglich seines Wohlbefindens zu ersparen.

Was, wenn der Typ im Laden recht hatte? Was, wenn seine Eltern wirklich beschlossen hatten, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen? Dudley wusste, dass er bei all seinen Prüfungen eine miserable Leistung abgelegt hatte. Er selbst sah zwar nicht ein, warum er sich anstrengen sollte (schließlich war er ein reicher Erbe), aber er wenn seine Leistungen zu schlecht für Smeltings waren, dann wäre sein Vater gewiss enttäuscht. Er versicherte ihm zwar immer, dass er keinen Streber als Sohn haben wollte, doch es war ihm wichtig, dass Dudley in seine Fußstapfen trat. Wenn er nun von Smeltings verwiesen werden würde…

Ach Unsinn! Dann würde sein Vater einfach eine größere Summe spenden und die Sache in Ordnung bringen. Und die Schuld würde er gewiss nicht bei seinem Sohn sondern bei den Lehrern suchen. Wenn es eines gab, worauf sich Dudley verlassen konnte, dann war das die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern genau wussten, wie perfekt er war. Die Lehrer verstanden nur nicht, dass wahrhaft reiche Menschen nicht mit schwerer Arbeit belastet werden sollten. Und wenn er nichts lernte, dann war es deren Schuld, weil sie ihm nichts beibrachten.

Dudley winkte sich ein Taxi heran. Glücklicherweise hatte er für solche Fälle vorgesorgt und bereits zu Beginn des Schuljahres eine größere Summe auf das Konto des Schulpförtners überwiesen. Geld, das einzig dazu gedacht war, Dudleys Taxifahrten zu bezahlen. Der Pförtner hatte zunächst den Kopf geschüttelt über die hohe Summe, da er sich sicher war, dass man davon die Taxifahrten von mindestens zwei Schuljahren bezahlen konnte. Inzwischen schüttelte er den Kopf darüber, dass das Geld fast aufgebraucht war. Kein Wunder, denn wenn am Wochenende die Schüler die Erlaubnis bekamen, ins nahegelegene Städtchen zu wandern, dann kehrte Dudley am Abend immer mit dem Taxi zurück. Drei Meilen laufen? Und das auch noch Bergauf? Niemals!

„Der Direktor hat angeordnet, dass Sie zu ihm kommen sollen, sobald Sie zurückgekehrt sind", informierte ihn der Pförtner während er dem Taxifahrer Geld überreichte. Dudley ließ sich nicht dazu herab, zu antworten. Vor Wut schäumend lief er durch die Flure des Schuldgebäudes. Sein Tag wurde immer schlimmer. Erst der Ärger mit der Kreditkarte, dann Cecils triumphierendes Gehabe, eine frühe Rückkehr anstelle eines Kinobesuchs und nun kommandierte der alte Knacker ihn auch noch herum. Aber nicht mit ihm! Ja, er würde kommen, aber er würde dem Direktor die Hölle heiß machen!

Er stürmte an der Sekretärin vorbei in sein Büro. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Herr Direktor?" sagte er in einem bewusst unverschämten Tonfall.

„Allerdings!" bestätigte der Direktor mit eisiger Stimme. „Darf ich vorstellen: Mrs. McGonagall." Erst jetzt realisierte Dudley, dass sich eine ältere Frau im Raum befand. Sie trug ein altmodisches Kostüm mit Schottenmuster und hatte die Haare zu einem strengen Dutt hochgesteckt. Mit kritischem Blick musterte sie ihn über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser hinweg. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sie zu begrüßen, meinte sie missbilligend: „Sehr viel Wert auf Benehmen scheinen Sie hier nicht zu legen."

„Mr. Dursley ist ein spezieller Fall. Seine Eltern haben Ihn völlig verwöhnt, so etwas lässt sich in einem Jahr nicht korrigieren."

Dudley starrte seinen Direktor mit offenem Mund an. Wie konnte er es wagen…

„Nun, das wird von jetzt an Ihr Problem sein", fuhr der Direktor fort. Endlich fand Dudley seine Sprache wieder, brachte aber nichts heraus als ein gequicktes „Wie bitte?"

Nun wandte sich der Direktor wieder ihm zu. „Mrs. McGonagall arbeitet für das Jugendamt. Sie ist hierhergekommen, um uns über einige Änderungen in Ihren privaten Umständen zu informieren. Ihr Zufolge sind Ihre Eltern wegen Unregelmäßigkeiten in ihren finanziellen Transaktionen verhaftet worden. Da der Kautionsantrag abgelehnt worden ist, werden Sie, Mr. Dursley, vorläufig unter die Obhut des Staates gestellt."

Diesmal schaffte Dudley es noch nicht einmal, Worte zu formen. Seine Stimmbänder brachten nur ein gepresstes Quieken zustande.

„Mrs. McGonagall wird hier auf Sie warten bis Sie ihre Sachen gepackt haben. Da nicht damit zu rechnen ist, dass Ihre Eltern das Schulgeld im nächsten Jahr aufbringen werden, empfehle ich Ihnen, sorgfältig darauf zu achten, nichts zurückzulassen."

Endlich gelang es Dudleys Gehirn, einen Gedanken zu formen. Der Direktor genoss das! Dieser Bastard, genoss das! Dudleys Eltern hatten dem Internat eine Summe gespendet, die dem Schulgeld für 30 Jahre entsprach. Doch nun, da aus dieser Richtung kein weiterer Geldsegen zu erwarten war, behandelte er ihn wie Abschaum! Das würde er sich nicht bieten lassen!

„Das können sie mit mir nicht machen!" Wütend fegte er den Schreibtisch leer und ging mit geballten Fäusten auf den erschrocken Mann zu.

Er kam nur einen Schritt weit, als er unerklärlicherweise ins Stolpern geriet. Dann hatte ihn plötzlich jemand am rechten Handgelenkt gepackt, ihm den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und auf die nun leere Schreibtischplatte gepresst.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich den jungen Mann beim Packen helfe!" erklang die entschiedene Stimme von Mrs. McGonagall hinter seinem Rücken.

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits als sie etwa vier Stunden später in einem Taxi losfuhren. Dudley fand es etwas merkwürdig, dass die Frau nicht in ihrem eigenen Wagen gekommen war, doch es sollte ihm Recht sein. In den Kleinwagen, den eine niedere Angestellte wie sie wahrscheinlich fuhr, hätte sein Gepäck gewiss nicht reingepasst. Bei dem Taxi handelte es sich um eine schwarze Limousine,* was Dudley als standesgemäß empfand. Dem Fahrer gelang es (zu Dudleys Überraschung) das gesamte Gepäck in den Kofferraum zu verfrachten. Der Kofferraum war wohl größer, als er von außen wirkte. Umso besser, denn so hatte er mehr als genügen Platz auf der Rückbank.

Zu seinem Unmut beanspruchte Mrs. McGonagall nicht den Beifahrersitz für sich, sondern nahm neben ihm Platz. Dudley versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Als er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, war er noch der Erbe eines gewaltigen Vermögens gewesen, und nun sollte er auf einmal völlig mittellos sein? Er starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie seine Schule immer kleiner wurde. Würde man ihn jetzt etwa auf eine öffentliche Schule schicken? Und wo würde er künftig leben?

„Mrs. McGonagall?" wagte er schließlich zu fragen. „Wo fahren wir hin?"

Die ältliche Dame, die ihn bislang schweigend beobachtet hatte, richtete sich in ihrem Sitz etwas auf, als würde sie sich auf einen Kampf gefasst machen.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir einiges klären. Was wissen Sie über die Zaubererwelt?"

Dudley wurde nervös. Wenn es eine Regel gab, bei der seine Eltern streng blieben, dann die, dass Magie ein Tabuthema war. Von merkwürdigen Gestalten hatte er sich gefälligst fern zu halten. Er rutschte so weit es der Platz zuließ von der Frau weg.

„Sie sind gar nicht vom Sozialamt. Meine Eltern sind gar nicht verhaftet worden!"

Obwohl er seine finanziell Zukunft nun wieder als gesichert ansah, fürchtete er sich mehr als zuvor. Was hatte diese merkwürdige Frau mit ihm vor?

„Seien sie versichert, dass ihre Eltern tatsächlich verhaftet worden sind. Allerdings nicht von den Muggel…", sie unterbrach sich selbst und setzte den Satz dann wieder an. „…den regulären Behörden ihrer Welt und auch nicht wegen Steuerhinterziehung. Sie haben Verbrechen gegen die Zaubererwelt begangen, für die sie sich verantworten müssen."

Dudley schnaubte verächtlich. „Das ist lächerlich. Meine Eltern würden ihre Welt um keinen Preis der Welt betreten."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie sie betreten haben. Nur, dass sie wissentlich gegen unsere Gesetze verstoßen haben. Die Anklage lautet Kindesmisshandlung, Freiheitsberaubung und Veruntreuung im großen Stil."

„Meine Eltern haben mich nie misshandelt!" protestierte Dudley.

Zwei kritische Augen musterten ihn von oben bis unten. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Aber Sie sind auch nicht Gegenstand der Anklage, sondern ihr Cousin."

„Der Freak?" fragte Dudley verblüfft. Nun traf ihn ein entschieden kalter Blick.

„Ich rate Ihnen, dieses Wort nicht mehr zu benutzen, besonders nicht in der Gegenwart von Zauberern. Die Reaktionen könnten sehr unangenehm für Sie sein. Nach dem, was Ihre Familie Mr. Potter angetan hat werden Sie ohnehin einen schweren Stand haben."

„Sie haben sich um ihn gekümmert als niemand ihn haben wollte", wiederholte Dudley eine oft gehörte Phrase. „Ohne Sie wäre er auf der Straße gelandet."

McGonagall schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch stattdessen stellte sie eine Frage.

„Mr. Dursley, wissen sie, womit Ihre Eltern ihr Geld verdient haben?"

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass sie genug Geld besaßen, dass er nie in seinem Leben würde arbeiten müssen. Das reichte ihm völlig.

„Das Geld stammt aus Werbeverträgen, die Ihre Eltern in Harrys Namen in der Zaubererwelt abgeschlossen haben. Jeder Penny den sie in den letzten Jahren ausgegeben haben gehört von Rechts wegen ihrem Cousin."

Sollte das etwa heißen, dass dem Freak nun seine ganzen Sachen gehörten? Dudley verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht sogar schon in seinem Bett schlief.

„Ich weiß, der Gedanke ist ziemlich abscheulich."

Dudley war überrascht über das plötzliche Verständnis.

„Ein Kind auf diese Weise auszunutzen und ihm dann auch noch gerade das Nötigste zu gewähren..."

Ach so, darum ging es. Er verstand nicht, was sich die Alte so aufregte. Ein guter Geschäftsmann ergriff nun einmal gute Gelegenheiten. Aber das sagte er lieber nicht laut.

„…die Strafe für sie wird gewiss nicht milde ausfallen. Und Sie sind nun mehr oder weniger Elternlos."

Irrte er sich, oder klang da ein wenig Mitleid für ihn mit? „Meine Eltern sind noch am Leben."

„Aber Sie können sich nicht um sie kümmern so lange sie im Gefängnis sitzen. Glücklicherweise hat Albus Dumbledore sich bereiterklärt nicht nur Mr. Potter, sondern auch Sie aufzunehmen. Für den Moment ist er Ihr Vormund, zumindest, bis der Prozess Ihrer Eltern beendet ist. Danach sehen wir weiter."

Albus Dumbledore…der Name kam ihm allerdings bekannt vor. War das nicht der Typ, der seinem Vater immer wegen dem Freak Schwierigkeiten machte? Von wegen Schulbesuch und so? Und der wollte nun sein Vormund sein?

„Und was, wenn ich damit nicht einverstanden bin?" erkundigte sich Dudley.

„Die Alternativen werden Ihnen viel weniger gefallen."

* * *

Nun, da Dudley wusste, dass er sich in einem magischen Auto befand, bemerkte er auch die eine oder andere Merkwürdigkeit. Beispielsweise befand sich der Wagen bei jeder roten Ampel automatisch am Beginn der Schlange. Er legte auch viel größere Strecken zurück, als es möglich war. Auf der Autobahn passierten sie die Ortsschilder im Sekundentakt.

So schnell konnte Dudley die Beschriftungen nicht lesen, daher hatte er keine Ahnung, wo sie waren, als sie die Autobahn verließen. Mit Besorgnis beobachtete er, wie die Umgebung immer ländlicher und somit einsamer wurde. Schließlich hielten sie vor einem rostigen Tor. Dahinter könnte Dudley eine Ruine erkennen, deren verfallene Türme sich vom hellen Nachthimmel deutlich abhoben.

„Wir sind da. Steigen Sie aus, Mr. Dursley."

Dudley dachte gar nicht daran, den hellen, warmen Wagen zu verlassen.

„Hier steige ich nicht aus! Hier ist doch nichts!" protestierte er.

„Für diesen Unsinn haben wir nun wirklich keine Zeit! Wenn Sie so nett wären…!" sagte sie dann zu dem Fahrer gewandt.

Die Tür neben Dudley klappte auf und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich auf dem lehmigen Boden wieder. Er fluchte!

„Kommen Sie endlich!" befahl McGonagall, die inzwischen den Wagen verlassen hatte. Zu seinem entsetzen hatte sie tatsächlich das verrostete Tor angefasst und geöffnet. Wo war er hier nur gelandet?

„Was ist mit meinem Gepäck?" fuhr er sie an. „Das lass ich mir nicht wegnehmen!"

„Die Hauselfen werden sich darum kümmern."

Dudley wusste nicht, was Hauselfen waren, aber er würde sein Gepäck gewiss nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er öffnete den Kofferraum, der zu seiner Überraschung nicht abgeschlossen war, und…fand nichts! Sein gesamter Besitz war verschwunden!

„Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Wahrscheinlich schon auf Ihrem Zimmer. Die Hauselfen neigen dazu, ihre Aufgaben schnell und diskret zu erfüllen. Wenn Sie nun endlich damit fertig sind, ein Spektakel aus sich zu machen…" Sie trat durch das geöffnete Tor.

Dudley folgte ihr unwillig mit stapfenden Schritten. Er hätte sich gerne noch eine Weile stur gestellt, aber er wollte seine Sachen wiederhaben, vor allem seinen Gameboy! Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass diese alte Vettel tatsächlich unbeirrt auf die Ruine zuging, ohne die Warnschilder zu beachten. Auf einer verfallenen Treppe hielt sie inne.

„Willkommen in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Dudley blinzelte. Wo zuvor noch eine Ruine gewesen war, erhob sich plötzlich ein prachtvolles Schloss. Obwohl das Gemäuer alt aussah, wirkte es keinesfalls verfallen und wirkte trotz seiner trutzigen Gestalt sehr einladend.

Den gesamten Weg durch die Gänge kam Dudley aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Kostbar wirkende Wandbehänge, schimmernde Rüstungen und eine Unzahl von Bildern. Bilder, deren Bewohner ihm zuwinkten (und manchmal bösartig anfunkelten). Ohne sich dessen recht bewusst zu sein, schloss Dudley immer enger zu McGonagall auf.

* * *

Harry befand sich nun seit etwa einer Stunde in Hogwarts. Es war alles, was er sich erträumt hatte und noch viel mehr. Das Schloss für sich genommen versprach bereits Tage, ach was, Monate gefüllt mit spannenden Erkundungen. Die Ländereien waren so gewaltig, dass das Anwesen der Dursleys wie der Vorgarten eines Reihenhauses wirkte. Und bis jetzt hatte sich noch niemand feindselig ihm gegenüber verhalten.

Sein neuer Vormund, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (wie er sich selbst vorstellte), erwies sich als etwas exzentrisch, aber freundlich. Er erlaubte Harry direkt, ihn mit einem seiner Vornamen anzusprechen (Harry entschied sich für „Albus", weil er die anderen Namen schon wieder vergessen hatte). Er begrüßte auch Snape sehr herzlich, und Harry war sehr erleichtert, als er hörte, dass dieser seinen alten Posten als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder aufnehmen würde. Wenn er in der Nähe blieb, dann würde er schon auf Harry acht geben.

Weniger glücklich war er, als er erfuhr, dass auch Dudley mit ihm leben würde. Er hatte gehofft, den fetten Despot nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Er war sich sicher, sein Cousin würde schon einen Weg finden, ihm sein neues Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

„Ah", meinte Albus plötzlich. „Minerva ist endlich angekommen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine streng aussehende, ältere Frau trat ein. Hinter ihr keuchte Dudley in den Raum.

„Harry, das ist Professor McGonagall. Sie ist die Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor."

Harry sprang auf und gab ihr die Hand.

„Erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte er höflich.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", versicherte sie.

„Hallo Dudley!" meinte Harry dann weit weniger enthusiastisch und nur der Höflichkeit wegen. Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Gab es Probleme? Ihr seid spät dran", erkundigte sich Albus.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Mr. Dursley war nicht im Internat als ich eintraf und das Packen hat länger gedauert als erwartet."

„Mr. Dursley, ich habe Ihrem Cousin bereits das "Du" angeboten. Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, können wir es genauso halten."

Dudley atmete einige Male keuchend ein und aus bevor er genug Luft hatte, um zu antworten. „Ich würde das „Sie" vorziehen."

Harry musste ein triumphierendes Grinsen unterdrücken. Dudley mochte glauben, dass er Stolz gezeigt hatte, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er nicht nur wie ein trotziges Kind geklungen, er hatte sogar ein Privileg ausgeschlagen, das Harry nun ganz alleine nutzen durfte.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Nun, Sie haben eine lange Reise hinter sich. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich erst einmal ausruhen? Ihr Zimmer finden Sie, wenn Sie einfach die Treppe hinaufgehen. Harry, du möchtest dein Zimmer doch gewiss auch sehen, oder?"

Eigentlich war Harry nicht besonders scharf darauf, mit Dudley zusammen den Raum zu verlassen, aber er war neugierig auf sein neues Quartier. Daher nickte er und hastete schnell die Stufen hinauf. Ein kleiner Vorsprung vor Dudley würde ihm sicher zum Vorteil gereichen.

Er gelangte in ein weiteres Turmzimmer, gemessen an der Krümmung der Wand größer als das, das er gerade verlassen hatte. Gäbe es die Ausbeulung durch die Rundung nicht, dann wäre der Raum genau dreieckig gewesen. Genau in der Mitte des Raumes war ein runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Die gebogene Wand war von oben bis unten mit vollgestopften Bücherregalen bedeckt, die von drei großen Fenstern unterbrochen wurden. Unter jedem Fenster war eine violett und grün gepolsterte Sitzbank. An der einen geraden Wand befanden sich zwei Türen, zwischen denen sich ein großer Kamin befand. An der Anderen befanden sich eine Tür und die Öffnung zu der Treppe, die er gerade hochgekommen war. An den beiden Türen die dem rechten Winkel am nächsten waren, befanden sich Namensschilder. Auf der neben der Treppe stand "Dudley", auf der neben dem Kamin "Harry". Erleichtert, dass er ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, trat Harry durch die Tür.

Der Raum dahinter war ein wenig enttäuschend, denn er war fast völlig leer. Der einzige Schmuck an der steinernen Wand war ein Gemälde, das einen Löwen zeigte, der auf einem Felsen in der Steppe vor sich hin döste. Es gab zwar auch hier eingebaute Bücherregale und eine Bank unter dem Panoramafenster, doch darauf lagen keine Kissen und die Regale waren völlig leer. Ein sehr gebraucht wirkender Holzschreibtisch mit Holzstuhl stand in einer Ecke. Nur das große Bett versprach ein wenig Luxus, und Harrys Koffer, der neben der Kommode am Fuße des Bettes stand, versöhnte Harry wieder mit dem kahl wirkenden Raum.

Neben dem Schreibtisch befand sich eine weitere Tür, durch die Harry nun einen Blick wagte. Dahinter befand sich ein Badezimmer, dass luxuriöser war als alles, was Harry bislang zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Die irisierenden Kacheln waren mit hohen Wasserpflanzen bemalt, zwischen denen sich Fische, Seepferdchen und Wesen, die Harry nicht identifizieren konnte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes tummelten. Einen Blick auf eine weitere Tür ihm gegenüber ließ ihn zwar vermuten, dass er dieses Paradies mit Dudley würde teilen müssen, aber allein der Gedanke, eine so große Dusche (mit Brauseaufsatz!) benutzen zu können, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Es gab zwei identische Waschbecken, und über jedem hing ein eigener Spiegel. Harry trat an das nächstgelegen heran und drehte den Hahn auf. Wie er gehofft hatte, warmes Wasser! In den letzen Wochen hätte er es zu schätzen gelernt, nicht mehr unter einem eisig kalten Strahl zittern zu müssen.

Weit weniger enttäuscht kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und wandte sich seinem Koffer zu. Sobald er einige seiner Bücher in die Regale geräumt hatte, würde das Zimmer gewiss nicht mehr so kahl wirken. Er hatte gerade den ersten Stapel seiner Schulbücher in die Hand genommen, als Dudley durch die Badezimmertür ins Zimmer trat.

„Die erwarten doch nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich das Bad mit dir teile, oder?"

Harry beobachtete Dudley argwöhnisch. Sein Cousin schlenderte durch den Raum und berührte alles, was ihm unter die Finger kam.

„Wenigstens ist dein Zimmer genau so eine Bruchbude wie meines. Nun, du bist ja nichts Besseres gewohnt, aber für mich ist das wohl kaum angemessen, oder?

Harry verzichtete darauf, diese Aussage zu kommentieren. Seiner Ansicht nach war ein Schweinestall die angemessene Unterkunft für seinen verfressenen Cousin. Dessen Schweinsäuglein richteten nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry.

„Du denkst wohl, dass du jetzt was Besseres bist als ich, oder?"

„Ich denke nur, dass du lieber auch deinen Koffer auspacken solltest", erwiderte Harry und drehte sich zum Regal, um demonstrativ die Bücher wegzustellen.

Das war ein Fehler! Er hätte seinen Cousin nicht aus den Augen lassen sollen. Dudley packte ihm schmerzhaft am Handgelenk und riss ihn wieder herum. Die Bücher polterten zu Boden.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld! Ich weiß nicht, welche Lügen du erzählt hast, um meine Eltern in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen…"

„Lügen?" unterbrach ihn Harry. „Ich musste nicht lügen. Ich musste kein Wort sagen."

Dudley wirkte völlig überrascht, dass Harry es gewagt hatte, ihn zu unterbrechen, doch er hatte sich schnell gefangen. „Du bist Schuld, dass sie im Gefängnis sitzen!"

„Das haben sie ganz alleine hinbekommen. Sie sind diejenigen, die mein Geld veruntreut haben. Und weißt du was? Damit wären sie wahrscheinlich sogar durchgekommen, wenn sie mich anständig behandelt hätten. Niemand hätte darauf geachtet, wie viel Geld in ihre eigenen Taschen geflossen ist, wenn sie nicht so dämlich und gierig gewesen wären."

„Na warte!" fauchte Dudley und erhob seine geballt Faust.

* * *

Sobald Severus sicher war, dass sich die beiden Jungen nicht mehr in Hörweite befanden, wandte er sich Albus zu. „Ist das klug? Ein Muggel in Hogwarts – ganz besonders dieser Muggel – wird nichts als Schwierigkeiten machen."

„Was schlägst du vor? Die Zauberwelt trägt eine gewisse Verantwortung diesem Kind gegenüber. In einem Waisenhaus wäre es auf keinem Fall gut aufgehoben. Dort wäre er ein leicht erreichbares Ziel, sowohl für fanatische Harry-Potter-Fans, die ihn unbedingt rächen wollen, als auch für die Anhänger Voldemorts."

„Es wird sich doch bestimmt ein nettes, diskretes Ehepaar finden, das den Jungen nehmen würde, oder?" wandte Minerva zu Severus Überraschung ein. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie bei diesem Argument auf seiner Seite sein würde.

„Vielleicht, doch seine Anwesenheit hier hat einige Vorteile. Auch durch Dudleys Adern fließt Lily Potters Blut. Durch ihn können wir den Blutschutz hier im Schloss neu errichten und somit für die Sicherheit beider Jungen sorgen."

„Ist das der wahre Grund, warum Mr. Dursley das Schuljahr über hierbleiben soll?" fragte Minerva. „Um den Zauber wieder zu stärken?"

„Das Jahr hier wird Mr. Dursley gewiss nicht schaden. Seine schulischen Leistungen lassen sehr zu wünschen übrig. Ich werde einen guten Tutor für ihn besorgen, der ihm helfen wird, seine Wissenslücken aufzufüllen. "

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Also ging es in erste Linie um den Blutschutz. Das überraschte Severus weniger als die Tatsache, dass Albus sich kaum die Mühe machte, diese Motivation zu verschleiern.

„Es wäre gut", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „wenn die beiden Jungen eine familiärere Beziehung entwickeln würden. Das würde den Schutz stärken."

Aha, darum ging es ihm also, er wollte, dass sie Babysitter für die beiden Monster spielten, damit diese sich auch gut vertrugen. Aber ohne ihn! Potter alleine war zwar halbwegs erträglich, aber mit diesem verzogenen Balg von Cousin würde er sich nicht abgeben.

Minerva seufzte. „Nach den Ereignissen können wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein", gestand sie Dumbledore zu.

Severus merkte auf. „Was für Ereignisse? Geht es um die toten Einhörner?"

„Unter anderem. Hast du den Klitterer gelesen?"

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Der Unsinn, der im Tagesprophet steht ist schon fragwürdig genug, da werde ich meine Zeit nicht an dieses Schmierenblatt verschwenden."

„Nun, diesmal war Xenophilius ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit dran mit seiner Theorie. Auch wenn Quirrell nicht von Wackspurts sondern von Voldemort befallen war. Beinahe wäre es ihm gelungen, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen."

Severus wurden die Knie weich bei der Vorstellung, was der Dunkle Lord mit dem Stein der Weisen hätte anstellen können. Um seine Schwäche zu verbergen setzte er sich in den nächstbesten Stuhl

„Er hat alle Fallen überwunden?" Dabei war er so stolz auf seine Idee gewesen.

„Alle, bis auf die allerletzte. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb erwies sich glücklicherweise als ein unüberwindliches Hindernis. Ich bin sofort zurückgekehrt als mein Detektor mir signalisierte, dass jemand versucht, den Stein zu stehlen, aber wenn er den Spiegel mit derselben Leichtigkeit überwunden hätte wie die anderen Fallen, dann wäre ich zu spät gekommen."

„Haben Sie Quirrel getötet?"

„Nein, als Voldemort meine Ankunft spürte ist er geflohen und hat den Körper seines Untergebenen zum Sterben zurückgelassen."

„Und der Stein?"

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an.

„Was ich nun offenbare, darf diese Wände nicht verlassen. Ich habe das Gerücht ausgestreut, dass ich den Stein vernichtet habe. Nikolas hat einen Vorrat Elixier mitgenommen und ist untergetaucht. Tatsächlich ist der Stein immer noch im Spiegel. Nikolas meint, da dies ein so sicheres Versteck sei, könne man den Stein dort ohne weiteres belassen. Ich habe die Fallen abbauen lassen, um die Illusion, dass der Stein vernichtet ist, zu unterstützen. Und ich habe den Spiegel an einen anderen, sichereren Ort gebracht. Hoffentlich wird das reichen, um Voldemort davon abzubringen, ein weiteres Mal danach zu suchen."

Severus kam nicht umhin, ein wenig Stolz zu empfinden. Hier war er, Spion, ehemaliger Todesser, und doch vertraute Dumbledore ihm so eine wichtige Information an. Auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass der Schulleiter den Namen des Dunklen Lords nicht so beiläufig verwenden würde. Er wollte gerade eine Frage stellen, al s plötzlich ein prachtvoller Löwe laut brüllend durch die Gemälde der ehemaligen Schulleiter rannte und einigen Aufruhr verursachte. In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Sessel.

„Harry ist in Gefahr", erklärte er und ging in Richtung seiner Gemächer, den Zauberstab gezückt. Die beiden Lehrer folgten seinem Beispiel. Severus konnte es kaum glauben. Gerade erst hatte er Harry in das Schloss gebracht und schon war er in Gefahr. Auf den Bengel aufzupassen war eine Vollzeitbeschäftigung.

Die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, als sie in Harrys Schlafzimmer stürzten war nicht, was sie erwartet hatten. Severus hatte natürlich in Betracht gezogen, dass der grobschlächtige Cousin für den Alarm verantwortlich war, aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass besagter Cousin jammernd auf dem Boden hocken und sich die blutige Nase halten würde.

* * *

Harry starrte halb ungläubig, halb selbstzufrieden auf seinen blutenden Cousin. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass es ihm gelungen war, sich gegen dessen Attacke zu verteidigen. Dudley hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er, der jahrelang vor ihm die Flucht ergriffen hatte, zurückschlagen würde. Harry hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich über seinen Triumph zu freuen. Nach der ersten Überraschung und sobald der schlimmste Schmerz verflogen war, funkelten Dudleys Augen vor Zorn. Harry hob die Fäuste. Beim nächsten Angriff würde er nicht so leicht davonkommen, aber er würde einen guten Kampf abliefern.

Schritte ertönten, und Dudley änderte schnell seine Taktik. Schon wieder halb auf den Beinen ließ er sich wimmernd auf den Boden zurücksinken.

„Er hat mich geschlagen!" beklagte er sich, sobald er die Erwachsenen erblickte, die ins Zimmer gestürzt kamen, die Zauberstäbe erhoben.

Harry duckte sich. Er wusste, nun würde er die Schuld für die Situation bekommen. Einen schönen Eindruck würde sein neuer Vormund von ihm bekommen. Wie immer hatte Dudley alles ruiniert.

„Bedauerlich", meinte Snape trocken. Harry wagte einen schnellen Blick in sein Gesicht und entspannte sich etwas. Snape war manchmal übertrieben unnachsichtig, aber diesmal richtete sich sein gestrenger Blick nicht auf Harry.

Dudley, dem der Sarkasmus entgangen war, jammerte noch ein wenig lauter.

„Unterlassen Sie dieses infernalische Gejaule! An einer blutenden Nase stirbt man nicht!" meinte nun auch Professor McGonagall. Überrascht von der ungewohnten Reaktion verstummte Dudley tatsächlich. Sie trat vor und betrachtete die Verletzung. „Nichts ist gebrochen." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ungerührt von Dudleys offensichtlicher Angst sprach sie einen Zauber und das Blut verschwand.

„Sneaky!" rief Snape. Ein merkwürdige Kreatur mit Fledermausohren, gekleidet in ein Ledertuch, auf dem das Hogwartsemblem gestickt war, tauchte auf. Dudley stieß einen erstickten Schrei auf, aber Harry betrachtete das Wesen mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

„Oh, Master ist zurück! Was kann Sneaky für ihn tun?" Das Wesen wirkte sehr müde. Snape warf dem Schulleiter einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Deine Vertretung hat die Annehmlichkeit, einen Hauselfen zur Verfügung zur haben, sehr genossen. Und Sneaky hat die letzten drei Tage damit verbracht das Labor, die Zutatenschränke und die Regale mit den Zaubertränken wieder nach deinem Standard zu organisieren."

„Sneaky, hol mir die Dose mit Heilsalbe für blaue Flecken. Vorausgesetzt, in meiner Anwesenheit ist etwas Brauchbares zusammengebraut worden."

Harry fühlte sich leicht verraten. Dudley war nicht so schwer verletzt. Die Nase sah schon wieder völlig normal aus.

Ehe irgendjemand etwas tun oder sagen konnte, kehrte Sneaky schon wieder zurück.

„Hier, Mr. Tränkemeister, Sir!"

„Danke Sneaky! Und lass dir ruhig Zeit mit meinem Labor. Ich werde erst in etwa drei Wochen zurückkehren."

Harry's Herz sank. Snape wollte ihn wirklich hier alleine lassen? Lag ihm denn gar nicht an ihm? Er starrte zu Boden.

Und sah überrascht auf, als lang gliedrige Finger sein Handgelenk hoben und vorsichtig Salbe auf die blauen Flecken schmierte, die Dudley dort hinterlassen hatte. Snape bewegte die Hand vorsichtig hin und her. Harry gab keinen Laut von sich und Snape nickte zufrieden.

„Da nun alle Verletzungen versorgt sind, muss ich sagen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht bin!" sagte nun Albus.

„Aber er hat…", protestierte Dudley.

„Ich will es nicht hören, Mr. Dursley. Prügeleien sind in dieser Schule verboten, und ich werde meinen Mündeln gewiss nicht gestatten, sich über die Regeln hier hinwegzusetzen. Sie beide werden heute Abend auf ihren Zimmern bleiben. Ich will sie vor Morgen früh nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Aber…", setzte Dudley noch einmal an.

„Muss ich Sie erst persönlich auf ihr Zimmer bringen lassen?" erkundigte sich Albus. Dudley funkelte ihn an, war aber klug genug, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen. Wütend stapfte er hinaus.

Snape schraubte das Salbendöschen wieder zu. „Wenn das alles ist, dann würde ich mich gerne zurückziehen."

„Sicher! Alles Weitere können wir morgen besprechen."

Harry war erleichtert. Zumindest würde Snape nicht sofort abreisen.

„Harry, die Hauselfen werden dir später etwas zu Essen bringen. Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück. Schlaf gut!"

„Schlafen S…ich meine….Gute Nacht!"

Kurz darauf war Harry alleine. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Zum ersten Mal hatte niemand Dudleys Partei gegen ihn ergriffen. Und die Strafe war nicht der Rede wert. Er bekam sogar etwas zu essen. Und die Zeit hier konnte er gut nutzen, um seine Sachen fertig auszupacken. Er ahnte, die nächsten Monate würden die Besten seines Lebens werden.

_

* * *

_

Anm.: *Wie schon oben angedeutet gibt es in England keine einheitliche Regelung bezüglich des Aussehens von Taxis. Erkennen tut man sie lediglich an den Taxizeichen auf dem Dach. Es ist daher nicht erstaunlich, dass Dudley sich über das Aussehen des Wagens nicht weiter wundert.


	3. Eine neue Welt

_Anm.: Dieses Kapitel ist Medialuna gewidmet, die verhindert hat, dass ich mich zu sehr in langatmige Erklärungen und komplizierte Formulierungen versteigen konnte._

_Und ja, ich bin mal wieder eine Woche vor meinem eigenen Update-Plan. Da der July 5 Donnerstage hatte, dachte ich, dass so die Wartezeit ein wenig besser eingeteilt ist. _

**

* * *

**

Eine neue Welt

Harry war am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht und guter Dinge. Trotz der Strafe hatte er am Abend zuvor ein fürstliches Mahl erhalten. Sein neues Bett war sogar noch größer und bequemer als das, in dem er die letzten Wochen geschlafen hatte und hundertmal besser als die durchgelegene Matratze, in seinem alten Zimmer auf dem Dursley-Anwesen. Die großen Fenster spendeten nicht nur viel Licht, sie boten ihm auch einen unglaublichen Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Da aus Dudleys Zimmer kein Mucks zu hören war, konnte Harry das Badezimmer in aller Ruhe nutzen. Mit Sicherheit gönnte er sich an diesem Morgen die längste Dusche seines Lebens, denn nie zuvor war er in den Genuss eines Massagestrahls gekommen. Auch mit dem Auswählen seiner Kleidung ließ er sich Zeit, schließlich wollte er weiterhin einen guten Eindruck machen. Sauber und in seinen besten Roben gekleidet, stand er schließlich eine ganze Weile unschlüssig vor seiner Zimmertür. War es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn er rausging? Albus hatte gesagt, dass er mit ihm Frühstücken würde, aber nicht erwähnt, um wie viel Uhr.

Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und öffnete die Tür. Das Bild, das sich ihm nun bot, war das Merkwürdigste, das er je gesehen hatte. Der Schulleiter saß bekleidet mit einem geblümten Morgenmantel am Tisch, an seinen Füßen ein paar Hausschuhe, die wie große Hummeln aussahen. Seine Haare, inklusive seinem Bart, waren in lange Zöpfe geflochten, die mit bunten Schleifen verziert waren.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Harry. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Diese Frage war so normal, dass Harry völlig davon überrascht wurde. Er hatte etwas Verrückteres erwartet.

„Ja…hervorragend."

Zögerlich setzte Harry sich an den Tisch, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht besonders höflich gewesen war, also sagte er schnell: „Guten Morgen!"

„Nun, es sieht so aus, als wolle Mr. Dursley noch eine Weile schlafen. Ich denke, wir fangen schon einmal ohne ihn an."

Dem konnte Harry, der nur zu gut wusste, dass Dudley sich vor elf nie aus dem Bett bewegte, wenn man ihn nicht dazu zwang, nur zustimmen. Er wartete, bis Albus sich etwas genommen hatte, dann griff er auch zu. Für eine Weile aßen sie schweigend, doch Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Albus nur darauf wartete, dass er eine Frage stellte. Das war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn, denn Midas war der einzige, dem er je hatte Fragen stellen dürfen.

Und als Antworten hatte er einen Haufen Lügen erhalten. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, einige Wahrheiten zu finden. Dank Snape wusste er zwar inzwischen über seinen Staus als „Junge-der-lebt" und die Missetaten der Dursleys Bescheid, aber ihm war, als hätte jede Antwort, die er bislang erhalten hatte, mindestens zwei neue Fragen aufgeworfen. Womit sollte er also anfangen?

„Warum sind S…bist du jetzt mein Vormund?" platzte er schließlich heraus.

„Weil ich schon seit Jahren großes Interesse an deinem Wohlbefinden gezeigt hab. Hat Professor Snape hat dir erzählt, dass ich jahrelang dafür gekämpft habe, die Werbekampagnen mit dir zu unterbinden?"

„Ja…aber er hat nicht erklärt, warum. Er sagte, dass ihr selbst mich zu den Dursleys gebracht habt."

Albus nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. „Vor zwölf Jahren half ich deinen Eltern dabei, sich vor Voldemort zu verbergen. Die Zeiten damals waren sehr unsicher. Das Ministerium war von Voldmorts Todessern unterwandert worden und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Minister gestürzt werden würde. Und dann war plötzlich alles vorbei. Voldemort war besiegt, und ohne ihn fiel sein Terrornetz auseinander. Während die Zaubererwelt feierten, hatten die Todesser plötzlich alles verloren. Einige flüchteten. Andere kehrten still in ihr eigenes Leben zurück. Einige Fanatiker führten letzte Attacken aus. In den ersten Tagen herrschte vollkommenes Chaos. Es dauerte Wochen bis im Ministerium wieder so etwas wie Ordnung herrschte, und nur wenige Todesser wurden je für ihre Taten zur Rechenschaft gezogen."

Harry hatte bislang stumm zugehört, obwohl er nicht ganz begriff, was das mit seiner Frage zu tun hatte. Aber nun machte sich Empörung in ihm breit.

„Sie haben nicht versucht, die Mörder zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen?"

Albus lächelte wissend.

„Das Wizgamot war ein halbes Jahr lang nur damit beschäftig, Todesser zu verurteilen. Danach war das allgemeine Bedürfnis nach Rache weitestgehend gestillt. Man wollte nur noch vergessen und sein Leben weiterführen. Dass viele Zauberer sich schuldig fühlten, weil sie aus Angst heraus den Todessern den einen oder anderen Dienst erwiesen oder Hilfeleistungen unterlassen hatten, spielte gewiss auch eine Rolle. Letztlich wurden nur die fanatischsten Anhänger von Voldmort verurteilt."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Aber was hat das…"

„…mit deiner Frage zu tun? Stell dir die Situation vor. Das Ministerium war kaum fähig die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten, rachsüchtige Todesser waren noch wie vor auf freien Fuß und ich musste entscheiden, was nun mit dir geschehen sollte. Ich wusste, wenn das Ministerium sich einmischen sollte, dann war nicht vorauszusehen, bei welcher Familie du enden würdest. Deine Verwandten waren in mehr als einer Hinsicht die beste Lösung, auch wenn ich meine Zweifel hatte. Deswegen habe ich zur Sicherheit jemanden in der Nachbarschaft platziert, der dich im Auge behalten sollte. Die Berichte, die ich erhielt, waren nicht vielversprechend. Doch ich dachte: Besser in einem lieblosen Heim aber dafür in Sicherheit."

„Aber welche Sicherheit konnten die Dursleys gegen Zauberer schon bieten?" widersprach Harry.

„Unterschätze nie die Macht von Blutsbanden. Solange du in Petunias Heim lebtest, konnten weder Voldemort noch seine Anhänger dir zu Nahe kommen. Ich hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Zauberer eine vollkommen andere Art von gefährlichem Interesse an dir zeigen würde."

Harry lauschte gespannt, als Dumbledore ihm von dem Sorgerechtsstreit berichtete, wie es ihm schließlich gelungen war, Snape in die Villa einzuschleusen und wie er schließlich das volle Ausmaß der Verbrechen der Dursleys erkannt hatte.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass dir während der Prüfung die richtigen Fragen gestellt wurden in der Hoffnung, dass dadurch die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde. Dann habe ich meinen Einfluss spielen lassen, um die Vormundschaft zu erhalten. Nur so konnte ich sicher sein, dass du in gute Hände kommst."

Harry hoffte inständig, dass der alte Zauberer die Wahrheit sprach und keine Hintergedanken hegte. Aber er nahm an, dass er in jedem Fall unter seinem Schutz besser dran war als unter dem des Ministeriums.

„Und Dudley?"

„Auch Dudley kann den Schutz dieser Mauern gut gebrauchen. Ihm steht eine schwere Zeit bevor."

Das war etwas, an das sich Harry noch gewöhnen musste. Dudley war immer das Glückskind gewesen, derjenige, der alles hatte. Und plötzlich war es genau umgekehrt. Er, Harry, war reich und berühmt und Dudley hatte alles verloren. Fast empfand er Mitleid mit seinem Cousin.

Was Albus wohl über Dudley dachte? Noch wichtiger: Was dachte er über ihn selbst? So unauffällig wie möglich beobachtete er die exzentrische Erscheinung vor ihm. Albus wirkte harmlos und er wirkte nett, aber das war mit Midas nicht anders gewesen.

„Hast du sonst noch Fragen?"

Hunderte, aber die Frage, die aus Harry herausplatzte war: „Warum hast du Schleifen im Bart?"

Albus kicherte. „Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie lange ich mich jeden Morgen kämmen müsste, wenn ich meine Haare nicht einflechten würde? Ich werde die Zöpfe gleich lösen…wenn du willst, kannst du mir helfen. Dabei können wir uns auch über dein Zimmer unterhalten."

„Mein Zimmer?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Natürlich…die Wände und der Boden sind ja noch völlig kahl. Und du musst mir sagen, aus welchem Stoff dein Betthimmel sein soll…und die Gardinen. Ich hab einige Muster da, die du dir anschauen kannst."

Harry war sprachlos. Er hatte gedacht, sein Zimmer wäre so kahl, weil Albus nicht zu viel Geld ausgeben wollte, falls er doch nicht lange bei ihm blieb. Aber wenn er sogar Teile der Einrichtung selbst aussuchen durfte, dann war dies mehr als nur eine vorläufige Unterkunft. Er strahlte. Seine Zeit in Hogwarts fing vielversprechend an.

* * *

Dudley war an diesem Morgen (oder eher Mittag) übernächtigt und schlecht gelaunt. Kein Wunder, denn seine erste Nacht in Hogwarts war die Hölle gewesen. Ein kümmerliches Abendessen (Dudley war mindestens drei Nachschläge gewohnt), ein schmerzender Fuß (den er sich beim Treten gegen die verschlossene Tür zugezogen hatte) und am Allerschlimmsten: Kein Spielzeug. Weder sein Gameboy, noch sein Walkman, noch sein Minifernseher funktionierte. Und dafür hatte er seinen Süßigkeitenvorrat zurückgelassen?

Frustriert hatte er in seinem Zimmer gehockt. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass es ganz genauso eingerichtet worden war wie das von dem Freak. Ihm waren auch nicht die kleinen Spuren von Magie entgangen, wie das Talglicht auf seinem Nachttisch, das mit seiner kleinen Flamme den Raum Taghell erleuchtete, oder das sehr lebendig wirkende Gemälde an der Wand. Auf seinem war ein Nashorn abgebildet. In Ermangelung eines Fernsehers hatte Dudley stundenlang drauf gestarrt, auch wenn sich das „Programm" als äußerst langweilig erwiesen hatte.

Erst am Morgen war er völlig erschöpft eingeschlummert. Der Gedanke an eine Zukunft ohne seine Eltern machte ihm Angst. Der Gedanke, zwischen rachsüchtigen Zauberern leben zu müssen, sogar noch mehr. Und dann war da noch das Bedürfnis, sich an seinem Cousin zu rächen.

Als er sich nun aus dem Bett quälte, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sich am Vorabend so abweisend verhalten zu haben. Wenn er etwas freundlicher gewesen wäre, dann hätte er den alten Mann mit Sicherheit davon überzeugen können, nur den Freak zu bestrafen. Er musste einen Weg finden, Dumbledore auf seine Seite zu ziehen…dann würde er sich nicht nur rächen können, es war auch die beste Methode, seine eigene Zukunft zu sichern.

Nun galt es erst einmal, sich ein wenig einzuschmeicheln. Deswegen legte er seine beste Kleidung an, nahm sich vor, sein bestes Benehmen zu zeigen und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er aus seinem Zimmer trat.

Ein Lächeln, das ihm auf dem Gesicht gefror. Der Freak war ihm zuvorgekommen! Dumbledore und er saßen unter einem der Fenster, so dicht zusammen, dass er fast auf dem Schoß des alten Mannes hockte, und blätterten in einem Buch. Dumbledore sah auf.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Dursley. Oder vielmehr guten Tag. Ich fürchte, Sie sind zu spät für das Frühstück, aber es gibt gleich ohnehin Mittagessen."

„Guten Morgen!" brachte Dudley halbwegs höflich heraus. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, dann fragte er: „Ist das ein interessantes Buch?" Er trat etwas näher.

„Das ist nur eine Liste mit Stoffmustern. Wir haben gerade entschieden, wie Harrys Zimmer aussehen soll. Sie können nach dem Mittagessen auch einen Blick hineinwerfen, und etwas aussuchen." Er klappte das Buch zu und stand auf. „Ich zieh mich schnell um und dann können wir gemeinsam zum Mittagessen gehen."

Zumindest Letzteres war eine gute Nachricht. Wenn Dudley so darüber nachdachte, Ersteres auch. Dieser Morgenmantel und vor allem die Hausschuhe…einfach peinlich.

Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und dem Freak eine reinzuhauen. Doch das hätte sicher nur wieder Ärger gegeben. So beschränkten sie die beiden Jungen darauf, einander giftig anzustarren, bis Dumbledore zurückkehrte. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinab, doch schon nach sechs Stufen hielt Dumbledore inne. Er betrachtete eine gläsernes, rundes Scheibe, die an der Steinwand angebracht war. Ein Labyrinth aus goldenen Linien war darin eingebrannt und pulsierte in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre der Gang bereits soweit", meinte Dumbledore und entfernte das Objekt. „Passt jetzt gut auf!" Er tippte drei Steine mit seinem Finger an und leise „Ping"-Geräusche ertönten. Dann öffnete sich die Wand vor ihnen und offenbarte eine steinerne Wendeltreppe. Der Gang war sehr eng, so eng, dass Dudley so gerade eben durch passte, aber er war glücklicherweise nicht sehr lang. Nach etwa sechs Spiralen erreichten sie eine runde Öffnung. Dudley sah sich um und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass sie sich in einem der Gänge in der Nähe des Haupteinganges befanden, durch den er am Abend zuvor gegangen war. Aber das war nicht möglich! Sie hatten doch nur eine sehr kurze Strecke auf der Treppe zurückgelegt.

„Ich werde noch nach einem Portrait suchen, das den Eingang für euch bewacht", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Der Gang ist extra für uns angelegt worden?" fragte der Freak in nervtötender Begeisterung.

„Nun, ich dachte, dass es besser ist, wenn ihr nicht jedes Mal durch mein Büro müsst um zu euren Zimmern zu gelangen. Und wie es aussieht, hat Hogwarts es besonders gut mit euch gemeint. Die Große Halle ist direkt um die Ecke."

Dudley hatte geglaubt, dass ihn nach dieser beiläufigen Missachtung der Naturgesetze nicht mehr viel überraschen konnte, doch sobald er die „Große Halle" betrat, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Zauberer waren verrückt! Wozu baute man eine so große Halle und vergaß dann die Decke?

„Das ist nicht der echte Himmel, die Decke ist nur so verzaubert, dass sie wie der echte Himmel aussieht. Zum Glück ist sie nicht zu realistisch, sonst müssten wir den halben Herbst hindurch mit Regenschirmen in der Hand essen."

Harry kicherte und Dudley brachte pflichtschuldig so etwas wie ein Lachen zustande. Diese Illusion war so überzeugend, es war beängstigend.

„Ihr esst mit uns am Lehrertisch. Die meisten Lehrer sind bereits abgereist", erklärte Dumbledore.

Tatsächlich saßen nur drei Personen am Tisch. Mrs. McGonagall, eine weitere Frau (klein, dicklich, mit unordentlichen grauen Haar und schäbig wirkender Kleidung) und ein Mann (muskulös, gebräunte, ledrig wirkende Haut und kurzgeschorenes graues Haar).

„Professor McGonagall kennt ihr ja bereits. Das ist Professor Sprout, sie unterrichtet Kräuterkunde und ist die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff…"

Dudley hatte keine Ahnung, was Hufflepuff bedeuten sollte, aber offensichtlich hatte Kräuterkunde viel mit Gartenarbeit zu tun. Jedenfalls bemerkte er Erde unter den Fingernägeln als die kleine Frau ihm die Hand reichte. Er berührte sie nur sehr unwillig, doch das schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

„…und das ist Professor Kettleburn. Er unterrichtet Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."

Diesmal zuckte Dudley erschrocken vor der angebotenen Hand zurück, denn sie hatte keinen Zeigefinger. An der Stelle, wo er eigentlich sein sollte, war nur ein glatter Stummel.

„Keine Sorge, Jungchen", meinte Professor Kettleburn mit knarrender Stimme, „das ist nicht ansteckend. Hatte mal eine unglückliche Begegnung mit einem missgelaunten Sumpfkrattler."

Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst zögerte der Freak nur kurz ehe er die angebotene Hand schüttelte. Dudley beobachtete, dass er leicht das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. Der Griff des Mannes war wohl recht kräftig. Dann fragte der Freak: „Wo ist Professor Snape?"

„Er ist heute Morgen abgereist", erklärte Professor Sprout. „Seine Schicht beginnt erst Anfang August."

Dudley war erleichtert. Snapes gesamte Erscheinung machte ihm Angst. Sein Cousin hingegen klang sehr enttäuscht als er wiederholte: „Schicht?"

„Die Pflanzen in den Gewächshäusern müssen auch in den Ferien versorgt werden, besonders in Gewächshaus drei, vier und fünf. Die Pflanzen dort vertragen sich nicht gut mit Hauselfen. Deswegen ist es üblich, dass die Lehrer für Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, die Schulkrankenschwester und der Hüter der Ländereien jeweils einen Teil der Ferien hier sind. Ich übernehme normalerweise die erste Schicht, damit ich die Pflanzen so vorbereiten kann, dass die Anderen später weniger Arbeit haben. Professor Snape hat dieses Jahr die dritte Schicht."

„Deswegen bin ich auch noch in Hogwarts", setzte Professor Kettleburn halb an Dumbledore gewandt hinzu. „Unter den Tieren gab es einige Krankheitsfälle, und Hagrid muss in zwei Wochen die Aufsicht über die Gewächshäuser übernehmen. Da kann er dieses Jahr eine zusätzliche Hand gebrauchen, auch wenn er anderer Ansicht ist."

Dudley hielt diesen Hagrid jetzt schon für einen Idioten. Wenn einen jemand seine Hilfe anbot, dann sollte man die Gelegenheit nutzen, so viel wie möglich auf ihn abzuwälzen.

„Ah, da ist er ja!"

Ein riesiger Mann trat in die Halle und stapfte auf sie zu. Dudley machte hastig einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Dumbledore nun schützend vor ihm stand. Der blieb aber vollkommen ruhig.

„Harry, du kennst Hagrid ja bereits. Mr. Dursley, darf ich Ihnen Hagrid, den Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts vorstellen?"

Der große Mann schien sich ob des Titels noch ein wenig mehr aufzurichten. Er hielt Dudley seine Pranke hin, doch dieser machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass seine Finger zerquetscht wurden.

Hagrid schien das nicht weiter zu stören, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ den Arm sinken.

„Freut mich…Schade, dass ich dich gestern nich' auch übern See bringen konnte…abers war nen wenig unklar, wann du ankommen würdest."

Dazu sagte Dudley lieber nichts. Auch wenn er sich darüber ärgerte, dass ihm etwas vorenthalten worden war, der Gedanke, mit diesem Giganten allein in einem Boot zu sitzen, war ohnehin nicht sonderlich verlockend.

Alles in allem war er generell nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von den Zauberern, und das änderte sich im Verlauf des Essens auch nicht. Er schwieg größtenteils, schaufelte sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit mit Nachtisch voll und lauschte. Meistens konnte er nicht wirklich herausfinden, worum es in den Unterhaltungen genau ging, aber er verstand genug um zu begreifen, dass es im Grunde ganz alltägliche Themen waren. Beispielsweise ließ sich Professor Sprout lang und breit über eine Pflanze mit einem merkwürdigen Namen aus.

Bedenken erregte in ihm die Unterhaltung zwischen Hagrid und Kettleburn. Demnach war der Wald vor dem Schloss voll mit gefährlichen Biestern, weswegen den Schülern der Zutritt dort streng verboten war. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gedachte sich Dudley an ein Verbot zu halten. Diesem Wald würde er sich nicht auf hundert Meter nähern!

Das häufigste Thema war aber „Harry". Wie es ihm in Hogwarts gefalle. Ob er sich schon umgeschaut habe. Welche Fächer er am liebsten möge. Dudley hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so zurückgesetzt gefühlt. Nicht, dass die Meinung dieser komischen Lehrer ihm irgendetwas bedeutete. Schließlich waren es nur dumme Angestellte. Aber es tat trotzdem weh, dass „Harry" so viel interessanter war.

Die Lehrer verabschiedeten sich nach und nach, doch Dudley hatte nicht vor, sein Mahl vorzeitig zu beenden. Dumbledore sah ihm geduldig beim Essen zu, aber als er ein weiteres Mal nach dem Pudding griff, meinte er: „Es wäre vielleicht angebracht, ein wenig Bescheidenheit walten zu lassen, Mr. Dursley."

„Wieso? Es ist doch genug da", meinte Dudley nur. Sein Mittagessen würde er sich von nichts und niemanden verderben lassen.

„Wie Sie meinen. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun. Wir sehen uns dann voraussichtlich zum Abendessen."

Dudley war nicht überrascht, dass der Freak dies als Erlaubnis interpretierte, ebenfalls den Tisch verlassen zu dürfen. Sollte er! Früher oder später würde er ihn sich greifen. Nun war es erst einmal wichtig, vorzusorgen für den Fall, dass das Abendessen wieder so kümmerlich ausfallen würde.

Er aß, bis er wirklich nichts mehr in sich hineinstopfen konnte. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Essen hier war wirklich nicht zu verachten, auch wenn er lieber Cola statt Kürbissaft getrunken hätte.

Das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit hielt nicht lange vor, denn nun stand er wieder vor denselben Problem wie am Abend zuvor: Was sollte er mit seiner Zeit anfangen? Das Schloss erkunden? Nein, besser nicht! Die Lauferei würde ja in Arbeit ausarten. Und in einer Schule, die am Rande eines Waldes stand, in dem es vor gefährlichen Kreaturen nur so wimmelte, verbargen sich gewiss allerlei Gefahren.

Also entschied sich Dudley, in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Und zwar auf dem kürzesten Weg, durch die Haupteingangstür der Großen Halle und dann links an der Rüstung mit dem blauen Federbusch vorbei immer geradeaus, direkt um die Ecke herum. Dachte er zumindest. Doch in diesem Gang befand sich die Öffnung nicht. Da war noch nicht einmal eine Ecke, der Weg führe stattdessen direkt geradeaus.

Also wieder zurück…vielleicht war es ja der Gang rechts von der Rüstung…nein…das war kein Gang, da ging es direkt treppabwärts in den nicht sehr einladend aussehenden Keller. Aber es gab nur eine Rüstung mit blauem Federbusch…hatte er sich vielleicht geirrt? Aus welcher Richtung waren sie denn gerade gekommen? Waren sie nicht direkt auf die Tür zugelaufen? Dann war es vielleicht der Gang…ja, da war zumindest eine Ecke.

„Whuiiiiii…." Ein kleiner Mann, an dessen bunter Kleidung vor allem die orange Fliege und die mit Glocken verzierte Kappe ins Auge stachen, kam durch die Wand herbeigeflogen. Als er Dudley erblickte, hielt er inne.

„Was ist das? Da ist ja doch noch ein Schüler übrig."

„I-ich bin kein Schüler", wagte Dudley ihn zu korrigieren.

„Nein?" Die Glocken schepperten, als der Mann um ihn herumflog und ihn von allen Seite betrachtete. „Du hast aber die Größe von einem."

Als ob der Kerl größer wäre. Aber Dudley traute sich nicht, das laut zu sagen.

„Allerdings bist du doppelt so breit. Hast du dich etwa verlaufen? Der Speisesaal ist in der anderen Richtung. Und die Küche ist eine Etage tiefer."

„Ich hab mich nicht verlaufen!" verkündigte Dudley beleidigt. „Ich wollte nur zurück in den Turm."

„Oh, du suchst den neuen Durchgang, nicht wahr? Dann bist du hier falsch."

„Und wo muss ich lang?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab den neuen Durchgang noch nicht gesehen."

„Aber wieso bin ich hier dann falsch?"

„Weil man in diesem Gang immer falsch ist. Besonders wenn Peeeeeeeeeeeves der Poltergeist unterwegs ist!"

Der Mann näherte sich ihm im Sturzflug, das Gesicht zu einer boshaften Grimasse verzogen. Ehe er sich versah, rannte Dudley auch schon den Gang entlang, die nächstbeste Treppe hoch und einen weiteren Gang entlang, bis er bemerkte, dass der Poltergeist ihn gar nicht verfolgt hatte. Er verschnaufte für einen Moment, ehe er sich auf dem Rückweg machte. Er hätte lieber eine andere Route genommen, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, sich noch mehr zu verirren. Sich vorsichtig umschauend ging er den Gang zurück, durch den er gekommen war. Doch was war das? Die Treppe, die er hinaufgekommen war, war verschwunden.

„Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Die Worte ließen Dudley zusammenfahren, aber diesmal wurden sie von einem Mönch ausgesprochen, der sich auf dem Gemälde neben ihm befand. Gemächlich saß er unter einem Baum an einem Fluss und knabberte an einer Hähnchenkeule. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses war eine Kapelle zu sehen.

„Ich suche die Treppe, die ich hinaufgekommen bin", erklärte Dudley.

„Die im Erdgeschoss beginnt? Die führt an ungeraden Tagen nur aufwärts. Und an Geraden nur abwärts. Morgen kannst du sie dort finden." Der Mönch wies mit seiner Hähnchenkeule nach links.

„Bis Morgen kann ich aber nicht warten!" protestierte Dudley. „In welcher Etage bin ich überhaupt?" fiel ihm dann ein zu fragen.

„In der fünften. Wenn du wieder ins Erdgeschoss willst, dann musst du den Gang entlang, durch die zweite Abbiegung auf der rechten Seite und dann die Treppe hinunter. So gelangst du in die zweite Etage. Erste Biegung nach rechts, dann wieder den Gang entlang bis zur Marmortreppe. Über die kommst du wieder zum Erdgeschoss. Ich würde dich ja ein Stück begleiten, aber ich erwarte einen Freund. Er kommt jeden Tag vorbei um mit mir darüber zu diskutieren, wie man am besten über den Fluss kommen kann."

Was auch immer. Jedenfalls schien der Mönch vertrauenswürdiger zu sein, also folgte Dudley seinen Anweisungen. Zweiter Gang rechts, die Treppe hinunter in den zweiten Stock…und dann…dann…wie war das noch gleich?

Den Gang hinunter…oder doch nicht? Sagte der Mönch nicht etwas von rechts? Dudley lief einige Male hin und her, doch schließlich entdeckte er die Marmortreppe. Erleichtert machte er sich an den Abstieg, als ihm plötzlich eine furchtbare Gestalt entgegenkam. Ein Geist der von oben bis unten mit Blut befleckt war! Ohne zu zögernd wandte sich Dudley um, hetzte die Treppe hinauf und verbarg sich in dem nächstbesten Raum, dessen Tür er öffnen konnte.

„Das hier ist eine Mädchentoilette! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!"

Dudley fuhr erschrocken herum. Schon wieder ein Geist! Diesmal jedoch ein Mädchen mit Zöpfen und einer unansehnlichen Brille, das im Vergleich zu den letzten beiden Erscheinungen eher harmlos wirkte. Deswegen (und weil er sich außerstande fühlte, schon wieder seine Position zu wechseln) wagte er zu protestieren: „Es sind doch ohnehin keine Mädchen mehr hier. Es sind Ferien."

„Und was bin ich?" kreischte der Geist.

„Tot?" war Dudleys spontane Antwort.

Der Geist brach jaulend in Tränen aus. Dudley ging das Heulen durch Mark und Bein, aber noch mehr machte ihm eine andere Sache sorgen.

„Ähm…wie bist du denn gestorben?" Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass ihm dasselbe Schicksal widerfuhr.

Die Reaktion war überraschend. Schlagartig versiegten die Tränen und das Geistermädchen zwirbelte kokett das Ende ihres rechten Zopfes.

„Das möchtest du wissen? Nun, es ist eine grauenhafte Geschichte. Ich bin genau hier gestorben. Dort, in dieser Kabine. Ich wollte allein sein, weil Olive Hornby mich wegen meiner Brille gehänselt hatte. Da hab ich plötzlich eine Stimme gehört. Ein eine Jungenstimme, die merkwürdige Laute von sich gegeben hat. Ich hab die Tür aufgerissen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er hier nichts zu suchen hat…"

Die letzten Worte sprach sie mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass Dudley erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich.

„…und dann war ich tot."

„Einfach so?" Dudley sah sich nervös um.

„Nun, ich habe noch ein Paar große, gelbe Augen gesehen. Aber ja, einfach so!"

„Und…wann war das?"

„Keine Ahnung! Zeit bedeutet nicht viel für einen Geist. Aber es ist schon ziemlich lange her. Dumbledore war damals noch der Lehrer für Verwandlung."

Mit der Zeitangabe konnte Dudley nicht viel anfangen, aber zumindest schien ihr Tod kein Ereignis neueren Datums zu sein. Diese Augen-Geschichte war jedoch sehr unheimlich.

„Bist du der jüngste Geist hier?"

„Nun, kommt darauf an, wie du jung definierst. Cuthbert Binns ist erst nach mir verstorben, also ist theoretisch er der jüngste Geist."

Noch ein toter Schüler? Das wurde ja immer schlimmer.

„Und wie ist er umgekommen?"

„Och, nichts Besonderes. Er starb an Altersschwäche. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er überhaupt weiß, dass er tot ist. Falls er überhaupt je am Leben war."

Altersschwäche? Anscheinend musste er die Frage anders formulieren, um rauszufinden, was er wirklich wissen wollte.

„Gibt es noch andere Kindergeister hier?"

„Nein, ich bin die einzige. Es wundert mich, dass du noch nie von mir gehört hast. Aber ich sollte es besser wissen. Wer schert sich schon um die elende, hässliche, Maulende Myrte!"

„Ich bin kein Zauberer! Ich weiß eigentlich noch gar nichts über die Zaubererwelt", sagte Dudley schnell, ehe sie wieder losheulen konnte.

„Oh, ein Muggel? Wie interessant! Es ist Jahrzehnte her, dass ich einen gesehen habe."

Ihr offensichtliches Interesse richtete Dudley wieder auf. Wenigstens ein Mensch (Kreatur? Wesen?) hier im Schloss, der _ihn _interessant fand und nicht den Freak! Myrte war zwar ein echter Verlierer (erst gehänselt werden und dann auch noch auf der Toilette sterben? Geht es noch demütigender?) aber sie war bereit, ihm zuzuhören. Also erzählte er ihr bereitwillig von seinem Dasein als „Muggel".

* * *

Harry hatte nach dem Mittagessen spontan beschlossen, als erstes die Ländereien zu erkunden, wohlwissend, dass Dudley, nachdem man sie vor den Gefahren des Verbotenen Waldes gewarnt hatte, sich nicht vor die Tür trauen würde. Zunächst war er an den Gewächshäusern vorbeigeschlendert und hatte durch die Glasscheiben gespäht. Einige Pflanzen kannte er bereits, doch die meisten hatte er höchstens mal auf Abbildungen gesehen. Er mied die kleine Hütte am Waldrand (Albus hatte erwähnt, dass Mr. Hagrid dort lebte, und der riesige Mann machte ihn etwas Angst) und ging stattdessen in Richtung See. Dieser sah bei Tageslicht angenehm idyllisch aus und trotz seiner merkwürdigen Bewohner wagte es Harry, seine Füße darin ein wenig zu kühlen. Nun bewunderte er gerade das Quidditchfeld.

Als er darüber nachdachte, seinen Nimbus 2001 aus dem Schloss zu holen, erklang eine tiefe Stimme.

„Na, Harry, siehste dich nen wenig um?"

Er fuhr erschrocken herum. Mr. Hagrid stand hinter ihm, einen Korb unterm Arm, der die Ausmaße einer Kinderwiege hatte. Er nickte nervös.

„Wie wärs, möchtest du auf einen Sprung zum Tee vorbeikommen?"

Immer noch nervös schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich habe doch gerade erst gegessen."

„Ahja…aber vielleicht willste meine Tiere kennenlernen?"

Harrys erster Impuls war auch dieses Angebot abzulehnen. Aber dann bemerkte er, dass die dunklen Augen des großen Mannes ihn ein wenig traurig ansahen. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu enttäuschen. Er nickte. „Das wäre schön, Mr. Hagrid."

„Vergiss das „Mr.", alle hier nennen mich einfach Hagrid."

An der Tür zur Hütte wurden sie von einem schwanzwedelnden Hund begrüßt. Der einzige Hund, den Harry bislang gesehen hatte, war Tante Marges Hund „Ripper" gewesen. Sie selbst hatte ihn, wie die meisten Menschen, ignoriert, aber ihr „kleiner Liebling" hatte ihn an einem Nachmittag über die Ländereien gejagt, bis Midas ihn gerettet hatte. Harry war damals fünf gewesen und der Hund noch ein halber Welpe, aber die Zähne hatten ihn dennoch beeindruckt.

Nun hielt er sich vorsichtig von diesem riesigen Hund fern…er schien freundlich zu sein. Jedenfalls knurrte er nicht wie Ripper. Doch Harry wollte nichts riskieren. Hagrid bemerkte seine Unsicherheit.

„Keine Sorge, Fang is harmlos. Schlimmstenfalls sabbert er dich voll wenner dich begrüßt."

Harry zog es vor, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, und schlüpfte so schnell wie möglich in die Hütte. Das Innere war größer, als es das Äußere vermuten ließ. Neben der Tür stand ein in einem hohen Fass ein rosa Schirm. An einer Wand war ein Schrank mit dutzenden von kleinen und etwas größeren Fächern. Über einer riesigen Feuerstelle hing ein Topf, doch das Feuer brannte nicht. Als Hagrid zum schmalen Tisch ging um den Korb abzustellen, musste er sich leicht bücken, weil von der Decke lauter Gegenstände und allerlei Kräuter an silbrigen Fäden hingen.

Auf der Fensterbank saß eine kränklich wirkende Eule. Ihr weißes Gefieder war teilweise ausgefallen und wirkte ein wenig zerzaust. Einer ihrer Flügel war mit einem Stock und einem weißen Verband geschient worden. Einen weiteren Verband trug sie um ihren Körper. Harry trat an ihre Seite.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?" fragte er.

„Ihr Besitzer hat sie schlecht behandelt. Kam mit ihr letztes Jahr in der Schule an und hat mit ihr angegeben. Hat behauptet, dass sie die beste Fliegerin in Hogwarts ist. Nich', dass er Unrecht hatte. Is für ihn bis nach Australien und zurück geflogen, nur damit der kleine Idiot eine dämliche Wette gewinnen konnte. Irgendwas hat sie dann über den verbotenen Wald attackiert und eine üble Wunde geschlagen. War wohl zu müde um besser ausweichen zu können. Hat es aber trotzdem noch bis in die Halle geschafft und is' dort ihrem Herrn in den Porridge gefallen. Hat ihn von oben bis unten bekleckert und sich dabei den Flügel gebrochen. Doch statt sich um sie zu kümmern, hat er nur über seine verdreckten Roben gejammert und sie einfach liegengelassen."

Harry war entsetzt.

„Nachdem sie so einen weiten Weg für ihn auf sich genommen hat?" Er betrachtete die Eule. „Dein Besitzer war ziemlich dumm, nicht wahr?" Die Eule stieß einen bestätigenden Laut aus. „Ah, du bist eine ganz Schlaue, nicht war? Am Ende hast du dich noch absichtlich in seinen Porridge fallen lassen, als Rache für den langen und unnötigen Flug." Hatte die Eule ihm tatsächlich verschwörerisch zugeblinzelt? „Mmm, ich glaube, das wäre mir auch einen gebrochenen Flügel wert gewesen. Darf ich dich streicheln? Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig."

Zu Harrys Überraschung lehnte sie sich leicht in seine Richtung. Mit allergrößter Vorsicht kraulte er sie am Kopf, dem einzigen Teil ihres geschundenen Körpers, der nicht von Bandagen bedeckt war.

„Sie heißt Duchess", erklärte Hagrid. Fang machte es sich auf Harrys Füßen bequem, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, ebenfalls einige Streicheleinheiten abzubekommen, aber der Junge beachtete ihn kaum. Die Eule zeigte ihm gerade ihrerseits ihre Zuneigung, indem sie ihm vorsichtig am Finger knabberte.

„Na, wenigstens hat er dir einen passenden Namen gegeben. Du bist eine richtige kleine Lady, nicht wahr?" Duchess funkelte ihn wütend an und reckte sich ein wenig. „Entschuldige, natürlich eine große Lady."

„Muss dich mal kurz unterbrechen. Is Zeit ihre Verbände zu wechseln."

Harry trat einen Schritt zur Seite (stolperte beinahe wegen Fang) und beobachtete, wie Hagrid den Verband um ihren Körper entfernte. Die Wunde darunter schien wirklich tief zu sein.

„Leider kann ich sie nicht mit Magie behandeln lassen. Nich, so lange ich nicht weiß, was genau sie attackiert hat. Aber die Kräuter müssten helfen."

„Was passiert, wenn sie wieder gesund ist? Muss sie dann zurück zu ihrem Besitzer?"

„Glücklicherweise nich", brummte Hagrid. „Hogwarts Regeln sind da sehr eindeutig. Wenn ein Schüler sein Haustier misshandelt, dann geht es als Strafe in den Besitz der Schule über. Auch wenn der werte Herr Vater im Schulrat sitzt."

„Aber wenn sie eine Schuleule ist, kann ihr frühere Besitzer sie dann nicht auch benutzen?"

„Würde mich wundern, wenn überhaupt eine Schuleule künftig bereit sein wird, etwas für ihn zu überbringen. Den Schülern mag das nicht klar sein, aber die Schuleulen überbringen Nachrichten für sie , weil sie es gerne tun, nich, weil sie müssen. Halt mal kurz!"

Harry half Hagrid, Duchess zu verarzten und durfte ihr danach selbst Wasser und Futter geben. Dabei erzählt er ihm allerlei Wissenswertes, erst über Eulen, später über Hunde. Als Harry etwa zwei Stunden später die Hütte verließ, war seine Furcht vor dem großen Mann und seinem großen Hund verflogen. Duchess mitgerechnet hatte er drei neue Freunde gefunden.

Frohgemut schlug er einen großen Bogen auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss. Diesmal nahm er den entgegengesetzten Weg, an der Mauer vorbei, die die Ländereien umschloss. Doch als er an das Eingangstor kam verflog seine gute Laune schlagartig. Die schmiedeeisernen Schnörkel erinnerten ihn an ein anderes Tor, jenes, das ihm von klein auf den Weg zur Außenwelt versperrt hatte. Das Schloss daran war elektronisch gewesen, dieses hier war mit einer schweren Kette und einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert. Doch machte das wirklich einen Unterschied?

_

* * *

_

Anm.: Ich bin mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass JK Rowling in einem Interview erklärt hat, dass nur Filch den Sommer über in Hogwarts bleibt. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich Interviews nur bedingt als Canon ansehe, halte ich das auch für eine Antwort, die sie nicht richtig durchdacht hat. Aus folgenden Gründen:

_Hagrids Hütte wird in den Büchern doch sehr wie eine durchgängige Residenz beschrieben. Abgesehen von den Ferien nach dem vierten Jahr, in dem er zu den Riesen reist, gibt es nie einen Hinweis darauf, dass er Hogwarts je verlässt. Im Gegenteil, denn er benutzt Hogwartseulen, um Harry Geburtstagsgeschenke zu schicken, im ersten Buch muss er ja zumindest den Stein der Weisen nach Hogwarts bringen, im zweiten Buch besorgt er während der Ferien fleischfressenden Schneckenschutz für den Schulgarten und im sechsten Buch sagt er, dass Hogwarts seit seinem dreizehnten Lebenjahr seine Heimat war._

_Wie ich in diesem Kapitel dargelegt habe, muss sich irgendwer um die Gewächshäuser und die Tiere kümmern. Ich könnte mir noch vorstellen, dass sich die Hauselfen um die Pflanzen kümmern, aber was ist mit den Tieren? Neben Plot-technischen Gründen habe ich Snape, Sprout und Pomfrey deswegen als Pflanzenpfleger gewählt, weil sie alle die Pflanzen für ihren Job benötigen. Hagrid deswegen, weil ich gerne vier Leute haben wollte und weil er eben der Hüter der Ländereien ist. Irgendetwas muss das ja beinhalten. _

_Die Briefe an die Hogwartsstudenten kommen alle in den Ferien an, also muss auch jemand da sein, der sie verfasst. Selbst wenn eine automatische Feder das erledigen würde, müsste immer noch jemand die Briefe in die Umschläge packen und verschicken. Und selbst wenn das ebenfalls irgendwie automatisch vonstatten ginge, muss irgendjemand (präzise: McGonagall) da sein, der die Antworten der Eltern der neuen Schüler entgegennimmt. Denn wenn da niemand wäre, dann könnten sie auch nicht wissen, dass Harry nicht geantwortet bzw. die Briefe gar nicht erhalten hat. Deswegen gehe ich davon aus, dass McGonagall zumindest für die ersten Wochen der Ferien in der Schule verbleibt, bis alle Briefe verschickt und die Antworten eingetroffen sind. _

_Und ja: Duchess ist Hedwig!_


	4. Eine verkehrte Welt

_Anm.: Dieses Kapitel ist Katharina B gewidmet, die mich jetzt bereits seit "Harry Potter empfiehlt" als Beta unterstützt!_

* * *

„Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, lieber Harry, Happy Birthday to you!"

Severus hatte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt und musterte die Umsitzenden. Dumbledore sang mit sichtlichem Enthusiasmus, ebenso Hagrid. Minerva zeigte ein wenig mehr Würde, doch auch sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Nur der Dursley-Junge trug eine schmollende Miene zur Schau und murmelte mehr, als dass er sang.

Offensichtlich hatte Potter bereits alle um ihn herum um den Finger gewickelt. Bei Hagrid war dies nicht weiter erstaunlich, der Halbgigant mochte eben nicht nur große sondern auch kleine Monster. Dass Dumbledore sich wie ein stolzer Großvater verhielt – der alte Kauz hatte extreme Schuldgefühle, dass er Potter nicht besser hatte schützen können. Aber Minerva? Die Briefe an die neuen Schüler waren längst verschickt, die Einführung der Muggelgeborenen organisiert, was machte sie also noch hier? Sicher, weil Dumbledore Zeit gebraucht hatte, einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu finden (und was hatte ihn nur geritten, diesen Idioten Lockhart einzustellen?), mussten noch die Buchlisten verschickt werden, aber das würde die automatische Feder und einer der Hauselfen erledigen. Nicht einen Moment glaubte er, dass sie tatsächlich nur deswegen ihren Urlaub verschoben hatte, weil sie „liegengebliebenen Papierkram" abarbeiten wollte. Nein, sie war geblieben, damit sie bei der Geburtstagsfeier dabei sein konnte.

Er hingegen war nur deswegen drei Tage früher gekommen, weil er sein Labor brauchte, aus keinem anderen Grund! Und an dieser Party nahm er nur teil, weil Potter darauf bestanden hatte, wirklich jeden Bewohner des Schlosses einzuladen! Sogar Filch, der sonst immer in seinem Quartier aß, war mit seiner Katze erschienen, die Hauselfen hatten sich bescheiden an der hinteren Wand aufgereiht und ein wahres Meer von Geistern schwebte um die Tische in der Halle herum. In dem großen Rahmen über dem Eingang zur Halle drängelten sich so viele Gestalten, dass gewiss jedes Portrait im Schloss leer sein musste. Nun, da das Geburtstagslied beendet war, hörte man wieder leise gezischtes Schimpfen aus der Menge. „Autsch, das war mein Fuß!" ,„Drängel doch nicht so!" und „Mach dich nicht so breit!" waren noch die harmlosesten Aussprüche. Peeves war mit seinen frustrierten Bemerkungen, die er von der Vorhalle aus in den Raum schrie, allerdings um einiges einfallsreicher.

Dumbledore schwenke die Hand und Peeves' Geschrei verstummte. Potter achtete gar nicht darauf. Er war damit beschäftigt, die Kerzen auf der prachtvollen Torte auszublasen.

„Kein Wunsch für dich!" verkündete Dursley triumphierend, als zwei der Kerzen nach dem ersten Versuch immer noch leuchteten.

„Das macht nichts", meinte Potter. „Ich habe heute mehr als genug Geschenke bekommen."

Nun, so viele Geschenke waren es (dankenswerterweise) nun auch wieder nicht. Geister und Portraits konnten aus verständlichen Gründen keine Geschenke mitbringen, und die Hauselfen hatten ihre Freude über die Einladung zum Ausdruck gebracht, indem sie ein ganz besonderes Mahl aus den teuersten Spezialitäten zubereitetet hatten, das sogar das jährliche Weihnachtsdinner übertraf. Fast war er versucht, die Hauselfen auch zu seinem Geburtstag einladen. Nicht, dass er je eine Party (eine nervtötende Zeitverschwendung) gegeben hätte, aber dieser sündhaft teure, silbrig glänzende Mondkalbkäse konnte sogar ihn in Versuchung bringen.

Filch war einfach mit leeren Händen aufgetaucht, doch Minerva, Hagrid und er selbst (schließlich wusste er, was sich gehörte) hatten je ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Zusammen mit den zwei Päckchen, die Dumbledore beigesteuert hatte, machte das genau fünf Geschenke, die Potter nun auspacken konnte.

Erstaunlicherweise griff Potter nicht sofort nach dem größten Paket, auf dem in ungelenken Buchstaben Hagrids Name stand, und auch nicht nach den zwei übertrieben bunt verpackte Päckchen von Dumbledore, sondern nach dem Geschenk, dass Severus selbst ihm mitgebracht hatte. Nun, gewiss wollte er sich einfach das Beste zum Schluss aufheben. Immerhin zeigte er sich angemessen erfreut über das sowohl elegante, als auch praktische Kästchen zur Aufbewahrung von Zaubertrankzutaten, dass er ihm gekauft hatte.

Severus war äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Potter sein Geschenk noch beachten würde, sobald er den restlichen Krempel (der einzigen, der Severus ein halbwegs sinnvolles Geschenk zutraute, war Minerva) ausgepackt hatte. Aber für den Moment galt Harrys Dankbarkeit ganz ihm. Und im Gegensatz zu dem anderen Firlefanz, würde er dieses Geschenk täglich verwenden!

Kurz darauf stellte Severus fest, dass er Dumbledore unter- und Minerva überschätzt hatte. Unter einer der grellbunten Verpackungen befand sich eine schwarze Thermorobe. Ein praktischeres Geschenk konnte es kaum geben, denn diese Roben hielten die Temperatur immer auf einem angenehmen Level, unabhängig davon, ob es heiß oder kalt war. Minerva hingegen…Merlin schütze ihn vor Quidditchbesessenen! Schlimm genug dass Harry den halben Sommer auf dem Quidditchfeld verbracht hatte. Der Junge hatte kaum je auf einem Besen gesessen, und diese Schwachköpfe ließen ihn unbeaufsichtigt fliegen. Und was tat Minerva? Schenkte ihm ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die trickreichsten Suchermanöver", damit er noch gefährlichere Mätzchen in der Luft vollbringen konnte! Er wusste schon, worauf sie hinauswollte. Dabei war Harry noch nicht einmal in ihrem Haus! Zumindest noch nicht.

Schlimm genug, dass im letzten Jahr der Hauspokal an Ravenclaw gegangen war, den Quidditchpokal würde Slytherin sich nicht nehmen lassen, da war er sich sicher. Obwohl…er schaute Harry spekulativ an…ein neuer Sucher wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. Higgs war gut, aber er war kein Naturtalent wie Harry.

Aber wo dachte er hin! Ganz gewiss wollte er nicht noch weitere sechs Jahre damit verbringen, Babysitter für den Jungen-der-überlebte zu spielen. Und für Harry wäre Slytherin das reinste Vipernnest. Nicht wenige der Schüler dort stammten aus Familien, die mit dem Dunklen Lord verbunden waren. Auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt bedeutete, dass sie Harry ernsthaft etwas antun würden, sie würden ihn gewiss nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sogar ein Muggelgeborener hätte es dort leichter als Harry.

Der hatte inzwischen das zweite Paket von Dumbledore ausgepackt, das diesmal tatsächlich den erwarteten Firlefanz enthielt. Das Geschenk war eine Spieluhr in Form einer schillernden Glaskugel. In ihrem Inneren schwebte ein Phönix über einen Vulkan. Wenn man die Kugel oben antippte, ergoss sich Lava über den Berg und der Phönix schwebte umher zu dem Gedudel einer alten Zaubererballade.

Harry war ganz verzaubert von dem Anblick und von der Musik. Severus widerstand nur schwer der Versuchung, mit seinem Fingern auf dem Tisch herum zu trommeln. Er hatte schließlich noch etwas anderes zu tun als darauf zu warten, dass der Junge sein letztes Geschenk auspackte. Endlich riss Potter sich los und wandte sich dem größten Paket zu. Darin befand sich ein großer Vogelkäfig. Verwirrt sah Harry Hagrid an.

„Der is nur für Reisen gedacht. Die Stange kannste rausnehmen."

„Aber Hagrid, ich habe kein Haustier."

„Jetzt hasste eines. Duchess wartet in meiner Hütte auf dich."

„Aber…aber ich dachte, Duchess gehört der Schule!"

„Hagrid hat sie der Schule abgekauft", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich habe ihm, einen guten Preis gemacht."

Darauf folgte eine Übelkeit erregende Szene voller Umarmungen und gestammelter Dankesworte. Severus bemerkte, dass im Hintergrund die Hauselfen verschwanden und die Geschenke mit sich nahmen. Nur die Spieluhr klimperte weiterhin auf dem Tisch vor sich hin. Das große Gemälde hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig geleert. Filch hatte sich direkt nach dem Essen aus der großen Halle gestohlen. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit und tat es ihm gleich. Jetzt würde sich Potter ohnehin nur noch für die Eule interessieren.

* * *

Noch jemand anderes verließ die Große Halle. Dudley hatte genug. Es war unerträglich, was für ein Tamtam die alle um den Freak machten! Sogar Myrte hatte nur Augen für ihn gehabt. Nur weil er den Geist davon überzeugt hatte, ihre Freundschaft geheim zu halten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm gegenüber so illoyal sein durfte. Er hatte von ihr erwartet, die Einladung auszuschlagen, aber nein, sie hatte sich irrsinnig geschmeichelt gefühlt. Zwei Tage lang hatte sie ihm die Ohren vollgequatscht wie nett es doch war, dass auch mal an die Geister gedacht wurde.

Wutentbrannt erreichte er den Zugang zum Turm. Inzwischen war die Öffnung mit einem großen Gemälde verdeckt, auf dem eine junge Frau vor einer Kommode hockte. Manchmal saß sie dort und probierte verschiedene Mieder an, die sie alle aus der Schublade holte (soweit Dudley sich entsinnen konnte, hatte sie bislang jedes Mal ein anderes in der Hand gehabt, wenn er sie mit einem erblickt hatte), doch meistens saß sie vor dem Spiegel und kämmte sich die langen schwarzen Haare. Rasch sah Dudley sich um. Auch wenn fast alle Schlossbewohner in der großen Halle waren, der, den er am meisten fürchtete, trieb sich immer noch hier draußen rum und war sicherlich schlecht drauf. Dudley war es zwar gelungen, Peeves aus dem Wege zu gehen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht plötzlich auftauchen konnte. Und gerade bei dem, was er jetzt tun musste, wollte er keine Zeugen haben.

Alles war ruhig. Dudley atmete tief durch, und sang dann mehr schlecht als recht und so leise wie möglich: „Dies Bildnis ist bezaubernd schön!" Verdammt sei Dumbledore, dass er so einen bescheuerten Türwächter für sie gewählt hatte! Doch diesmal öffnete sich das Porträt nicht. Stattdessen wandte sich die Frau um und sagte: „Das ist nett, aber ich sehe grauenvoll aus! In dem Gedränge eben haben sie meine Haare völlig zerzaust!"

Natürlich, noch eine Bewunderin des großen Harry Potter! Er hätte es sich ja denken können.

„Mach schon die Tür auf! Ich will in mein Zimmer."

„Nein, wie unhöflich! Ich sollte dich hier draußen stehen lassen, bis du Manieren gelernt hast!"

„Ich habe das Passwort gesagt, also mach schon auf."

Die eitle Frau warf sich ihre Haare in einer koketten Geste über die Schulter und drehte sich zum Spiegel. „Ich habe nichts verstanden."

„Dies Bildnis ist bezaubernd schön!" Dudley brüllte fast. „Und nun mach auf, bevor ich mir ein Messer hole und die Leinwand zerschlitze. Mal sehen, wie schön du dann noch bist!"

Für einen Moment saß die eitle Frau wie erstarrt, dann schwang das Portrait aufreizend langsam zur Seite. Dudley stampfte verärgert die Treppe hoch. Hatten sich denn alle gegen ihn verschworen? Er stürmte in sein Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Aber lange hielt er es dort nicht aus! Als er Tapeten und Stoffe für sein Zimmer ausgesucht hatte, war nur das Teuerste für ihn gut genug gewesen. Das teuerste war aber auch stets grell und glitzrig. In Kombination taten die Farben in den Augen weh, doch er war nicht bereit, das offen zuzugeben. Nicht, nachdem er Harry tagelang ausgelacht hatte, weil er bescheiden geblieben war. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war sogar Myrtes heruntergekommenes Bad war ein angenehmerer Aufenthaltsort als sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Um den schrillen Farben zu entkommen, flüchtete Dudley schließlich zurück in das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dort auf die Bank unterhalb der Fensterfront fallen. Gedankenverloren starrte er vor sich hin. Und blicke genau auf die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer, die halb offen stand. Durch den Spalt konnte er einen Blick auf den grasgrünen Teppich und der Tapete im Stil einer Wiesenlandschaft erhaschen. Und er sah den Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Harrys Geschenke (mit Ausnahme der Spieluhr) stapelten.

Und wer würde ihm Geschenke geben? Wer würde für ihn eine Party geben, wenn er nächstes Jahr Geburtstag hatte? Das war alles so falsch! Er sollte derjenige sein, der alles bekam, nicht der Freak! Wutentbrannt stürzte er auf das Zimmer zu, und öffnete die Tür mit einem herzhaften Tritt. Zufrieden hörte er, wie die Tür mit einem lauten Bums gegen die Wand prallte und hoffentlich die Tapete beschädigte. Dann ließ er seiner Wut freien Lauf.

* * *

Harry kehrte erst spät in den Turm zurück. Nach dem Abendessen hatte er noch viel Zeit mit Duchess verbracht. Die Eule zeigte sich genauso erfreut über ihren neuen Besitzer wie er sich über sein neues Haustier. Er konnte immer noch kaum glauben, dass dieses wundervolle Wesen nun ihm gehören würde. Gemeinsam hatten sie stundenlang seine neue Spieluhr bewundert, während er sie vorsichtig gekrault hatte. Dann hatte Hagrid entschieden, ihn ins Schloss zurück zu bringen.

Er grüßte Albus, der vor dem Kamin saß und in einem Buch las und stieß die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Doch was er dann zu sehen bekam, überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen blieb. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Chaos vor ihm. Der ganze Boden war mit Papierfetzen und leeren Buchdeckeln bedeckt. Buchdeckeln, die zu Büchern gehörten, die vormals in den nun leeren Regalen gestanden hatte. Jemand hatte sein Bett und den dazugehörigen Betthimmel vollkommen zerfetzt. Zwischen einer Schicht von Daunenfedern lagenseine Kleidung und vor allem sein neuer Umhang gleichermaßen zerfetzt am Boden. Sein Koffer war unbeschädigt, aber das war wohl lediglich den diversen Schutzzaubern, die auf ihm lagen, zu verdanken. Vorsichtig stellte Harry die Spieluhr auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und kniete neben den zersplitterten Holzstücken, aus denen einst das Geschenk von Snape bestanden hatte.

„Harry? Was ist…ohje!" Albus hatte wohl bemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und stand nun gleichermaßen ungläubig im Zimmer. Harry legte die Holzstücke liebevoll neben der Spieluhr ab, dann ballte er wütend die Faust. „Dieses boshafte Walross!" schimpfte er. „Aber damit wird er nicht durchkommen!" Er macht Anstalten, auf Dudleys Zimmer loszugehen, doch Albus hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, Harry! Ich weiß, du bist wütend, aber lass mich das regeln. Er wird nicht ungestraft davonkommen, das verspreche ich dir."

* * *

Es war nicht einfach, Harry zu beruhigen. Erst, nachdem Albus die Hauselfen gerufen und diese das Zimmer so gut es ging wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatten, war der Junge wieder halbwegs ansprechbar. Er hielt das neu zusammengesetzte Kästchen in der Hand. Albus fiel es nicht leicht, dem Jungen zu erklären, dass der Kasten nun für die Aufbewahrung von magischen Zutaten ungeeignet geworden war. Die Magie, die zur Reparatur verwendet worden war, war nun teil des Holzes und würde die Zutaten ruinieren.

Ein weiteres Mal musste er Harry davon überzeugen, ihm die Bestrafung des Täters zu überlassen. Und wer der Täter gewesen war, daran gab es kaum einen Zweifel, auch wenn Albus ihm zunächst die Gelegenheit geben würde, sich zu verteidigen.

„Bestimmt war es Peeves!" behauptete Dudley fünf Minuten später. „Er war stinksauer, weil er an der Party nicht teilnehmen konnte."

Albus schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Peeves kann in diesem Turm nicht eindringen. Verständlicherweise kann ich nicht zulassen, dass er durch mein Büro wütet und meine wertvollen Instrumente zerstört. Die einzigen, die den Turm heute betreten haben, waren wir drei und die Hauselfen."

„Ich war es jedenfalls nicht!" behauptete Dudley. „Vielleicht ist eine Hauselfe durchgedreht."

„Das ist von Menschenhand getan worden", erklärte Albus geduldig. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht war. Ich weiß, dass Harry, selbst wenn er einen Grund gehabt hätte, seine eigenen Geschenke zu zerstören, es auch nicht gewesen sein kann, denn er ist erst spät in den Turm zurückgekehrt. Leugnen wird sie nicht weiterbringen, Mr. Dursley. Die Wahrheit könnte ihre Strafe geringer ausfallen lassen."

Der Junge hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und starrte Albus trotzig an.

„Ich habe nichts getan!" beharrte er.

Albus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik um zu wissen, dass Dudley log. Zumal ihm nicht entgangen war, dass unter Dudleys Schuhen eine Daunenfeder hervor lugte, die wohl an der Sohle hängengeblieben war. Das hier wäre viel einfacher, wenn der Junge Einsicht zeigen würde. Nun würde er hart durchgreifen müssen, oder Dudley würde jeglichen Respekt vor ihm verlieren. Und er musste den Jungen dazu bringen, über das, was er getan hatte, wirklich nachzudenken.

„Du wirst dich bei Harry entschuldigen. Ab den Beginn des Schuljahres hätte ich dir Taschengeld bezahlt, aber nun wirst du erst ab Weihnachten welches bekommen, als Wiedergutmachung für den Schaden, den du angerichtet hast. Und du wirst einen Aufsatz schreiben, in dem du mir darlegst, warum man das Eigentum anderer Menschen respektieren sollte."

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!"

„Nun, solange ich den Aufsatz nicht in den Händen halte, wirst du dieses Zimmer hier nicht verlassen. Der Stubenarrest bleibt so lange bestehen, bis du mir eine zufriedenstellende Arbeit abgeliefert hast."

Albus ließ den lauthals protestierenden Dudley alleine und ging zu Harry zurück um ihn über die Bestrafung seines Cousins zu informieren. Harry zeigte sich zufrieden, doch sein Benehmen machte deutlich, dass er Dudley nicht so schnell verzeihen würden. Und wer konnte es ihm verdenken.

Albus konnte Harrys Gefühle gut nachvollziehen. Auch er war mal um ein Geschenk gebracht worden, das er sehr geschätzt hatte. Nachdem sein Vater in Azkaban gelandet war, musste seine Mutter sehr sparsam mit dem Familienvermögen umgehen. Deswegen hatte sie ihm zum elften Geburtstag das Schachbrett seines Urgroßvaters geschenkt. Mit seinen Figuren aus geschnitztem Elfenbein war es eigentlich ein viel zu teures Geschenk für ein Kind, doch sie wollte ihn zu seinem elften Geburtstag etwas Besonderes schenken. Außerdem dachte sie, ein eigenes Schachbrett wäre eine gute Möglichkeit, in Hogwarts Freunde zu finden.

Albus hatte nie herausgefunden, ob ihm ein so außergewöhnliches Schachbrett mehr Freunde oder Neider eingebracht hätte, denn er hatte es nur ein einziges Mal benutzt. An seinem Geburtstag hatte seine Mutter sich Zeit genommen und stundenlang gegen ihn gespielt, bis er in seinen Sessel eingeschlafen war. Sie brachte ihn zu Bett, doch vergaß das Schachbrett im Wohnzimmer. Einen Tag später hatte Ariana einen ihrer Anfälle, und das wertvolle Geschenk fiel ihrer Magie zum Opfer.

Albus besaß nach wie vor die weiße Königin (die einzige Figur, die die Zerstörung überstanden hatte) als Erinnerung. Er wusste noch genau wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, Ariana zu vergeben, und sie hatte nicht in böser Absicht gehandelt. Würde Harry Dudley vergeben können, wohlwissend, dass seine Tat nichts als ein niederträchtiger Racheakt gewesen war?

* * *

„…und wenn wir nach _Gringotts_ kommen, verhalte dich so respektvoll wie möglich. Dass Grundrok, der Goldreiche, persönlich mit uns sprechen möchte ist eine große Ehre. Wenn du ihn ansprichst, dann verwende auf jeden Fall seinen Beinamen. Solche Beinamen werden bei den Kobolden nur für besondere Verdienste vergeben. Ihn zu ignorieren würde bedeuten, sein Leistung herabzuwürdigen. Ansonsten halte dich an die Höflichkeitsregeln der Zauberer. Verwende auf keinen Fall koboldspezifische Floskeln. Für sie sind wir niedere Lebewesen, sie sehen es als Anmaßung an, wenn wir uns wie sie verhalten."

Harry nickte ernsthaft. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Er durfte einen Ausflug mit Albus machen, ganz alleine! Dudley schmollte noch immer in seinem Zimmer und weigerte sich, den Aufsatz zu schreiben, also durfte er nicht mitkommen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Harry nicht derjenige, der zurückbleiben musste, und obwohl er ein wenig Mitleid mit Dudley hatte, empfand er doch ein gewisses Maß der Genugtuung.

Auch der lange Vortrag, den Albus ihm gerade hielt, konnte seine Freude nicht trüben. Im Gegenteil, er steigerte nur seine Vorfreude. Geldgeschäfte klangen doch gleich viel interessanter, wenn sie von einer mit Kobolden bewachten Bank erledigt wurden. Dass er nach Möglichkeit vermeiden sollte, seine Identität preiszugeben, machte die Sache sogar noch spannender. Das hatte etwas von einer Spionagegeschichte.

Von Beginn an war der Ausflug für Harry im gleichen Maße aufregend wie auch beängstigend. Zunächst vor allen Dingen beängstigend, denn die Vorstellung, per Flohpulver zu reisen, hatte ihm schon immer Angst gemacht. Kein Wunder nach all den Horrorgeschichten, die Midas ihm darüber erzählt hatte. Doch Albus erklärte ihm in aller Ruhe, was er tun musste, und so landete er sicher im „Floh-in" vom _Tropfenden Kessel_.

Beängstigend waren auch die vielen Zauberer (und andere Gestalten), die sich in dem kleinen Pup drängten. Harry hatte sich noch nie zuvor durch so eine dichte Menschenmasse bewegen müssen. Er fürchtete, jeden Moment zerquetscht zu werden, doch Albus steuerte sie beide schnell und unauffällig durch die Menge. Er führte ihn durch einen Hinterhof und einem geheimen Zugang in die Winkelgasse.

Harry lernte die allgemeine Betriebsamkeit, die ihm umgab, schnell zu schätzen. Die Zauberer um ihn herum waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkten. Harry trug seine Haare in die Stirn gekämmt, so dass sie seine Narbe verdeckten. Da seine Brillengläser seine Augenfarbe weniger auffällig wirken ließ, war er so nur einer von vielen kleinen Jungen mit verstrubbelten Haaren. Diese Frisur schien gerade in Mode zu sein, denn fast jeder Junge, den er begegnete, hatte Haare, die wild vom Kopf abstanden. Nicht, dass viele Kinder unterwegs waren. Als er sich darüber wunderte, erklärte Albus ihm, dass die Buchlisten erst am darauffolgenden Tag verschickt werden würden, deswegen habe der alljährliche Ansturm der Hogwartsschüler noch nicht begonnen.

Albus selbst erregte natürlich Aufmerksamkeit. Da war kaum ein Zauberer, der ihn nicht gegrüßt hätte, doch niemand beachtete den kleinen Jungen neben ihm. Harry störte sich nicht weiter daran. Er genoss es, sich in aller Ruhe umsehen zu können und die diversen Eindrücke, die auf ihn einprasselten, aufzunehmen. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und schon hatte er Albus Seite verlassen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit klebte er am Schaufenster von _Qualität für Quidditch_ und bewunderte die Auslage, während Albus sich mit einem aufgeregt wirkenden Zauberer mit violettem Zylinder unterhielt. Harry war wohl der einzige Betrachter, der sich für den Nimbus 2001 am wenigsten interessierte (den besaß er ja schließlich schon), aber er genoss das Gefühl genau dasselbe zu machen, wie alle anderen Kinder auch. Er genoss es so sehr, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Albus sein Gespräch beendet hatte und nun geduldig auf ihn wartete. Leicht verlegen kehrte er an seine Seite zurück, allerdings nur bis er einen Laden mit Süßigkeiten entdeckte.

Erst als sie die beeindrucken Freitreppe von _Gringotts_ erreichten, suchte Harry wieder die schützende Nähe seines erwachsenen Begleiters. Er hatte zwar schon über Kobolde gelesen (Geschichte der Zauberei handelte schließlich kaum von etwas anderen), aber über etwas zu lesen und es zu sehen waren zwei verschiedene Dinge.

Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Geldgeschäfte auch in Koboldbanken eher langweilig waren. Grundrok, der Goldreiche, war ein kleiner Kobold mit gräulicher, runzeliger Haut, der extrem leise sprach. Harry bekam duzende von Listen bezüglich seiner Besitztümer vorgelegt, die er unterschreiben musste, deren Inhalt ihm aber nichts bedeutete. Man informierte ihn darüber, dass das Vermögen seiner „ehrlosen Verwandtschaft" in ein neues Hochsicherheitsverlies transferiert worden war. Die Kobolde zweifelten nicht daran, dass ihm das Geld nach Abschluss der Gerichtsverhandlungen zugesprochen werden würde, doch Zugriff würde er in jedem Fall erst erlangen, wenn er volljährig war. Zum Abschluss wurde es dann doch noch aufregend, als Harry mit der Achterbahn fahren durfte, um das Verlies zu besuchen, das ihm seine Eltern hinterlassen hatten.

„Das Gold, das deine Eltern dir hinterlassen haben, ist für deine Ausbildung bestimmt", erklärte Albus. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du verantwortungsvoll damit umgehst." Harry nickte ernst. Er würde das Gold auf keinen Fall verschwenden, denn wer wusste, was die Zukunft bringen würde? Im Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde Albus sich für die nächsten Jahre um sein Wohlergehen kümmern, doch selbst wenn er nicht vorhatte, Harry so zu betrügen, wie Midas es getan hatte, konnte in sechs Jahren so viel passieren. Es war besser, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

Harry verließ _Gringotts_ mit den Taschen voller Gold, doch es dauerte ziemlich lange bis er etwas davon ausgeben konnte. Albus bestand darauf, sowohl in der Apotheke als auch bei _Flourish und Blott's_ für ihn zu bezahlen. Das sei seine Pflicht als Vormund. Danach bummelten sie durch die Läden, und Harry erstand einige Eulenkekse für Duchess und eine neue Feder, die besonders angenehm in der Hand lag.

Der Besuch bei Madam Malkin war ein einziger Albtraum. Die geschäftige Inhaberin hielt ihn doch tatsächlich für einen Erstklässler und bemerkte sogar noch, dass er „doch sehr schmächtig für einen Elfjährigen" wäre. Harry funkelte sie wütend an.

„Ich bin nicht…"

„Haben Sie diese Robe auch in violett?" unterbrach Albus ihn. Abgelenkt sah Madam Malkin sich um.

„Nein, aber in Kanarienblau."

Harry atmete tief durch. Beinahe hätte er sich verraten. Zum Glück verzichtete Madam Malkin darauf, sich noch ein weiteres Mal über seine Größe zu äußern. Trotzdem war er froh, als sie ihr Geschäft verließen (dankenswerterweise ohne die kanarienblaue Robe zu kaufen).

Danach kaufte Albus zwei Tüten Eis bei _Florean Fortescue's _(Extra saure Zitrone und Pfefferminz für Albus, Waldmeister und Limette für Harry) und sie schlenderten gemütlich schleckend weiter. Eine ganze Weile lang standen sie vor dem Laden eines Uhrmachers* und Albus erklärte ihm, wofür die verschiedenen Geräte im Schaufenster gut waren. Harry bewunderte besonders eine Uhr, die Mondzyklen anzeigte.

Wenn Harry gewollt hätte, er hätte das Gold in seiner Tasche dreimal loswerden können. Allein der wunderschöne Sekretär, den er in einem Möbelgeschäft entdeckte, hätte ohne weiteres seine Taschen gelehrt. Doch er erinnerte sich selbst stets daran, dass das Gold für seine Ausbildung bestimmt war und nicht für Möbel, Spielzeug oder Scherzartikel. Doch einige Süßigkeiten erstand er für sich und in einem kleinen Laden namens _Odd Books _wurde er schwach und kaufte eine Ausgabe der „Unendlichen Geschichte". Das Buch war ein richtiges Schnäppchen, und nachdem er bezahlt hatte, fragte er den Verkäufer, warum es so billig war.

„Weil es absolut nutzlos ist! So ein vielversprechender Einband und was ist drin? Keinerlei Zaubersprüche oder historische Dokumente, stattdessen eine wirre Geschichte von einem Autor, den kein Mensch kennt. Michael Ende…was für ein merkwürdiger Name. Vielleicht ein Deckname. Das Geschreibsel klingt doch sehr nach den wilden Fantasien eines Zentaur."**

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen und auch Albus wirkte sehr amüsiert, aber keiner von beiden klärte den Verkäufer auf. In bester Stimmung verließen sie das Geschäft.

Es hätte der perfekte Tag sein können. Doch Harry hätte wissen müssen, dass es einfach zu perfekt war, als das nicht noch irgendetwas schiefgehen musste. Das Unglück ereilte sie, als sie _Wendelins Weberei _verließen. Albus hatte Stoff für einen neuen Betthimmel gekauft…einen ganz besonderen Stoff. Er war mit Sternen bedruckt, die sich genauso über den schwarzen Untergrund bewegten, wie die echten Sterne. Wenn man die Venus berührte, dann zeigte er sogar ihre Laufbahnen und ihre Namen an. Und wenn man auf den Polarstern drückte, dann wurden die einzelnen Sternbilder angezeigt. Harry konnte kaum erwarten, im Bett zu liegen und auf diesen besonderen Nachthimmel zu schauen. Er hüpfte förmlich aus dem Laden vor lauter Vorfreude…und prallte mit einer ältlichen Hexe mit Knollnase zusammen.

„Vorsicht mein Junge! Immer schauen wo du hingehst, sonst zerbricht noch deine…ich kann es kaum glauben! Harry Potter!" Die letzten zwei Worte sprach sie so laut aus, dass mehrere der Umstehenden aufmerksam wurden. Bevor Harry auch nur daran denken konnte, irgendwie zu reagieren, hatte sie auch schon seine Hand ergriffen. „Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass ich Ihnen persönlich begegne." Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, wurde aber von einem kahlköpfigen Zauberer beiseite gedrängt, der ebenfalls eifrig seine Hand schüttelte und irgendetwas sagte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was, denn nun drängten von allen Seiten Zauberer auf ihn ein. Einige stellten Fragen, andere wollten sich ihm vorstellen und viele, viel zu viele, versuchten ihn zu berühren. Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es waren einfach zu viele. Er wurde von einer auf die andere Seite gestoßen und verlor schließlich das Gleichgewicht.

Nein! Er durfte nicht fallen! Wenn er hier fiel, dann würde er gewiss zertrampelt werden. Verzweifelt versuchte er irgendwo Halt zu finden, als ihn plötzlich zwei Hände um die Taille packten und hochhoben. Harry trat kräftig zu, und zwar dahin, wo er die Stelle vermutete, die am meisten weh tun würde. Ein Schmerzensschrei bestätigte ihm, dass er zumindest etwas getroffen hatte, doch der Griff lockerte sich nicht. Harry zappelte weiter, bis er das schneeweiße Haar vor seiner Nase erkannte. Dann drückte er seinen Körper an Albus Schulter und versteckte sein Gesicht in dessen wallenden Bart.

„Beruhigt euch!" rief Albus mit donnernder Stimme, die Harry zusammenzucken ließ. Für eine Viertelsekunde lang war es tatsächlich still, aber dann drängt schon wieder neue Zauberer heran. Die Nachricht, dass Harry Potter anwesend war, musste sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Winkelgasse verbreitet haben. Und wie so mancher Brandherd, so war auch der Enthusiasmus der Zauberer nicht einzudämmen, noch nicht einmal durch die beeindruckende Präsenz von Albus Dumbledore.

„Wir müssen hier raus!" rief Harry und sah sich ohne Erfolg nach einem Ausweg um.

„Halt dich gut fest!" wies Albus ihn an. Das Nächste, was Harry spürte, war, dass alles schwarz wurde; von allen Seiten presste es sehr heftig gegen ihn; er konnte nicht atmen, eiserne Bänder schlossen sich um seine Brust; die Augäpfel wurden ihm in den Kopf getrieben; die Trommelfelle tiefer in seinen Schädel hineingedrückt und dann – landeten sie sicher vor den Toren Hogwarts.***

* * *

_* Ein Uhrmacher kann weitaus mehr als nur Uhren zu reparieren. Alle Arten von Messgeräten fallen in seinen Arbeitsbereich. Zudem verstehen Uhrmacher sehr viel von Mikromechanik. Geschichtlich gesehen waren Uhrmacher hochgeehrte Fachkräfte und Pioniere in der Mechanik. In meiner Vorstellung werden alle mechanischen Geräte in der Zauberwelt (vom Lunaskop bis hin zu Albus komplizierten Gerätschaften) von Uhrmachern hergestellt. Sie sind sozusagen (neben den Leuten, die Zauberstäbe herstellen) die Creme de la Creme der Handwerker. _

_** _Odd books_ ist natürlich nur eine Erfindung von mir. Es ist ein Laden, in dem obskure Bücher verkauft werden…allerdings normalerweise keine Muggelbücher. Es gab aber mal von der „Unendlichen Geschichte" (wer nur den Film kennt: Unbedingt das Buch lesen. Der erste Film ist zwar gut gemacht, kann dem Buch aber ebenso wenig gerecht werden, wie die Harry Potter Verfilmungen der Vorlage) eine Ausgabe, die so aussah, wie das Buch im Film (also in Leder gebunden mit dem Auryn Symbol auf dem Einband). Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Version auch auf Englisch gedruckt wurde, aber in meiner Fantasie war das der Fall. Irgendwie landete das Buch im Nachlass eines Zauberers, und aufgrund seines „magischen" Aussehens kam keiner darauf, dass es sich dabei um ein Muggelbuch handelte. Doch da der Autor unbekannt war, und der Inhalt den Händlern nichts sagte, landete der Band schließlich bei _Odd books_._

_***Die Beschreibung bezüglich des Apparierens habe ich fast wortwörtlich aus dem Halbblutprinzen übernommen. Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, warum Albus nicht schon auf dem Hinweg appariert hat. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es verboten ist, in die Winkelgasse hinein zu apparieren, weil dann das Risiko zu groß wäre, dass sich zwei Zauberer zur selben Zeit an derselben Stelle materialisieren. Die Winkelgasse auf diese Weise zu verlassen ist hingegen kein Problem. _


	5. Eine enge Welt

_Was lange wärt...nun ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sooo lange brauchen würde, aber RL ist manchmal sehr anspruchsvoll. Ich will euch aber auch gar nicht mit meinen Entschuldigungen langweilen...dafür verspreche ich euch eines: Auch wenn von meiner Seite mal "Funkstille" herrscht, ich arbeite immer stetig an dieser Geschichte. Und sollte es doch einmal dazu kommen, dass ich aufgeben muss, dann erhaltet ihr in jedem Fall eine Zusammenfassung von dem, was ich geplant hatte. _

_Dieses Kapitel hier ist Kaddei-San gewidmet, die für mich seit ich mit "Dudley Dursley entdeckt" begonnen habe, Beta-liest, und ein unglaubliches Auge für "unsichtbare" Mini-Fehler hat. _

* * *

_**Harry Potter löst Katastrophe aus! **_

_**38 Verletzte bei Aufruhr in Winkelgasse!**_

„_Harry Potter!" Diese zwei Worte, ausgesprochen von einer begeisterten Hexe, führten gestern Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse zu einem Desaster. Hunderte von Zauberern, die in der belebten Straße unterwegs waren, versuchten einen Blick auf den berühmtesten Jungen der Zauberwelt zu erhaschen. In dem entstehenden Gedränge wurden Leute niedergetrampelt und gegen Hausmauern gedrückt. Nur mit Mühe gelang es den herbeigerufenen Auroren die Menge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein älterer Mann wurde von einem Schockzauber getroffen und fiel in eine Fensterscheibe. Er und sieben weitere Verletzten mussten in Sankt Mungos, dem Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, verbleiben, dreißig Opfer erlitten leichte Verletzungen. Gerüchte, dass Harry Potter selbst behandelt werden musste, konnten bislang noch nicht bestätigt werden. _

_Gründliche Nachforschungen ergaben, dass Harry Potter den ganzen Tag in der Winkelgasse verbracht hatte in der Begleitung von niemand anderem als Albus Dumbledore. Seit Jahren hat der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nichts unversucht gelassen, um das Sorgerecht für Harry Potter zu erhalten. So wie es aussieht, hat er nun endlich sein Ziel erreicht, obwohl seine Motive nach wie vor fragwürdig sind. Dass er mit seinem reichen Mündel als erstes Gringotts besuchte, lässt an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln._

_Offensichtlich versucht er nun, sich die Zuneigung des naiven Kindes zu erkaufen. Fast jeder Ladenbesitzer in der Winkelgasse erinnert sich, den schüchternen Jungen in Dumbledores Begleitung bedient zu haben. Die Anzahl der Einkäufe beläuft sich auf 56 Objekte (siehe Seite 6 für eine komplette Liste), darunter einige fragwürdige Gegenstände aus der Nockturngasse. _

Severus legte verächtlich schnaubend den Tagespropheten auf den Frühstückstisch. Seit Rita Kimmkorn für die Zeitung arbeitete, war daraus mehr und mehr ein Schmierenblatt geworden, kaum besser als die Hexenwoche oder der Klitterer. Ihre Artikel waren vergleichbar mit einer Flasche Veritaserum von einem geizigen Apotheker: Man spare an Sorgfalt und Fakten, nehme nur die halbe Wahrheit und fülle den Rest mit Spekulationen und Andeutungen auf, und was dabei herauskam, diente nicht der Wahrheitsfindung sondern war im schlimmsten Falle hochgiftig.

So wankelmütig die Zaubererwelt auch war, Severus rechnete nicht damit, dass man Harrys angeblichen Ausflug in die Nokturngasse viel Beachtung schenken würde. Die Freude darüber, dass der „Retter" zurückgekehrt war, würde alles andere überwiegen, da war er sich sicher. Dennoch hatte der Artikel schon erste Wellen geschlagen und einigen Schaden angerichtet. Dumbledore hatte empörte Briefe von sämtlichen Schulräten erhalten, die alle wissen wollten, warum man sie über Harry Potters Anwesenheit nicht informiert hatte. Das Ministerium forderte eine Erklärung, warum niemand Begleitschutz für den Ausflug angefordert hatte. Und vor den Toren Hogwarts hielt sich eine ganze Meute von Reportern auf. Einige waren sogar mit Zelten angereist und hatten sich offensichtlich auf einen längeren Aufenthalt eingestellt.

Glücklicherweise fielen solche Dinge nicht länger in seinen Aufgabenbereich. Nun war es allein Dumbledores Aufgabe sich mit den diversen großen und kleinen Katastrophen auseinanderzusetzen, die Potter immer und überallhin zu folgen schienen. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ergriff er sein Exemplar von „Angewandte Zaubertrankkunde" und vertiefte sich in den Artikel „Autosuggestionstränke: Über den Nutzen von Selbsttäuschung!

* * *

Die Gänge von Hogwarts wurden Harry so langsam aber sicher verhasst. An so einem warmen Sommertag sollte man draußen sein. Aber nicht, wenn man eine Berühmtheit war. Oh nein, dann musste man sich hinter kalten Mauern verstecken, bis Albus die Schutzbänne um die Ländereien herum verstärkt hatte. Die erste Woche hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, der Anweisung zu folgen. Bislang hatte er sich tagsüber immer draußen aufgehalten, vor allem, um Dudley aus dem Weg zu gehen. Also hatte er die Zeit genutzt, das Schloss zu erforschen. Zudem hatte Hagrid ihm Duchess vorbeigebracht. Die Knochenbrüche und Wunden der Eule waren längst verheilt, doch noch war sie sehr schwach. Deswegen brachte Harry sie jetzt in die Eulerei, denn Dudley hatte am Tag zuvor nachgegeben und Albus einen zufriedenstellenden Aufsatz über den "Respekt vor fremden Eigentum" präsentiert.

Harry traute dem Frieden nicht, deswegen hatte er alle Dinge, die ihm etwas wert waren, in Sicherheit gebracht. Das meiste war in seinen Koffer gewandert. Er war sich sicher, dass Duchess schlau genug war, sich nicht von Dudleys brutalen Händen fangen zu lassen – wenn sie gesund war. In ihrem geschwächten Zustand gab sie ein leichtes Ziel ab. Hunderte von Treppenstufen von Dudley entfernt würde sie besser aufgehoben sein.

Leider sah Duchess das gar nicht ein. Sobald sie die Eulerei erreicht hatten, flatterte sie mit einigen schwachen Flügelschlägen auf die erste Stange außerhalb seiner Reichweite und drehte ihm beleidigt den Rücken zu.

„Nun sei doch nicht so!" flehte Harry. „Mir gefällt das Ganze auch nicht!"

Duchess kommentierte seine Worte mit einem feuchten Präsent.

„Das war aber nicht sehr Damenhaft."

Duchess spreizte abwehrend die Federn.

„Nun komm schon! Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich mit dir fliegen gehe, sobald du wieder ganz fit bist!"

Duchess wandte sich um und sah ihn streng an.

„Ehrenwort!"

Duchess stieß ein leises Gurren aus, bequemte sich aber nicht wieder in seine Nähe. So ganz hatte sie ihm wohl noch nicht verziehen, aber Harry war ein wenig leichter ums Herz, als er die Eulerei verließ. Wohin nun? Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder blieb er in den obersten Etagen oder ging in die Kerker, denn Dudley war zu faul um erstere, zu ängstlich um letztere aufzusuchen. Da er ohnehin schon oben war, entschied sich Harry, dort zu bleiben. Außerdem gab es da ein Rätsel, das er zu lösen gedachte.

Er stieg hinab in die fünfte Etage und ging einen Gang entlang bis er zu der langen Wendeltreppe kam, die er zwei Tage zuvor entdeckt hatte. Er erklomm die Stufen, bis er zu einer Tür kam, die weder Klinge noch Schlüsselloch besaß, dafür aber einen bronzenen Türklopfer in Form eines Adlers. Harry betätigte den Klopfer. „ Wie groß ist das Universum?"

Beim ersten Mal hatte Harry es mit „unendlich" versucht und war abgewiesen worden. Beim zweiten Mal hatte er mit „Das weiß niemand" dasselbe Ergebnis erzielt. Dieses Mal versuchte er es mit einer Querdenker-Antwort: „Neun Buchstaben lang!"

Wieder nichts! Langsam fragte Harry sich, ob dieser dumme Türklopfer ihn nur auf dem Arm nehmen wollte, indem er ihm ein unlösbares Rätsel stellte. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass er mit der Antwort nicht weiterkam. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben! Albus hatte an diesem Morgen mit ihm gesprochen und ihn vor eine schwere Wahl gestellt. Wenn sich hinter der Tür das befand, was Harry vermutete, dann würde ihm die Lösung des Rätsels die Entscheidung vielleicht erleichtern.

Aber es brachte ihn auch nicht weiter, vor der Tür zu verharren und ins Blaue hinein zu raten. Also stieg er wieder die Treppe hinunter in die fünfte Etage und streifte durch die Gänge. Als er die Tür zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler passierte, probierte er ein neues Passwort aus („Blubberblasen"), ohne wirklich damit zu rechnen, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde. Erwartungsgemäß blieb sie geschlossen, aber kurz darauf entdeckte er eine neue Treppe, die ihn vom Ostflügel direkt in die siebte Etage des Nordflügels brachte. Inzwischen war es Mittag, also beschloss er die Wendeltreppe hinab ins Erdgeschoss zu nehmen, denn das war der kürzeste Weg zur großen Halle (zumindest der kürzeste, den er kannte).

Er griff nach dem Geländer, hüpfte über eine falsche Treppenstufe hinweg, schwang sich dabei um die Kurve – und stieß beinahe mit einer Frau zusammen. Er hatte sie noch nie vorher gesehen, aber die bunte Reisetasche, die über ihrer Schulter hing, ließ vermuten, dass sie im Schloss lebte und gerade eingetroffen war.

„Entschuldigung!" sagte er rasch. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier jemand ist."

„Schon gut, mein Junge. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Meine Karten haben mich schließlich vor unerwarteten Hindernissen gewarnt. Da mein inneres Auge bereits für das Unerwartete geschärft war, konnte ich rechtzeitig innehalten."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Diese Worte aus dem Munde von jemandem, der wie eine schillernde Libelle aussah, toppten mit Leichtigkeit alle Merkwürdigkeiten, die ihm bislang in der Zaubererwelt begegnet waren.

„Inneres Auge?"

„Aber natürlich, wie dumm von mir. Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich vergesse immer, dass andere Menschen nicht so klarsichtig sind, wie ich! Ich bin Sybill Trelawney, ich unterrichte Wahrsagen. Und du bist Harry Potter!"

Ihr Blick streifte über seine Narbe, dann spähte sie ihm in die Augen.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein! Ich sehe einen tiefen Schatten über dir schweben. Der Tod folgt dir auf dem Fuße!" verkündete sie mit unheilschwangerer Stimme. Ihre Armreifen klirrten, als sie die Hände in einer dramatischen Geste in die Luft warf.

„Ähm…ja…" Harry drückte sich an ihr vorbei. „Ich wollte jetzt runter in die Große Halle. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dort."

„Oh nein!" widersprach Professor Trelawney zu Harrys Erleichterung. „Ich begebe mich nur selten in die niederen Gefilde dieses Schlosses. Nur in meinem Turm kann ich empfänglich für die Schwingungen des Schicksals bleiben. Geh nur deines Weges, doch achte auf deine Schritte." Dann flatterte sie (anders konnte man die Bewegung, die ihre zahlreichen Schals um sie herum machten nicht beschreiben) um die Ecke. Leicht verstört setzte Harry seinen Weg fort.

* * *

Es gab nur einen einzige Grund, aus dem Dudley sich entschlossen hatte, den Widerstand aufzugeben und den Aufsatz zu schreiben: Er hatte Hunger! Eine einzelne Portion pro Mahlzeit war einfach nicht genug für seinen fordernden Magen. Entsprechend erwartungsvoll ging er in die Große Halle.

Die Besetzung am Esstisch hatte sich mal wieder geändert. Professor Kettleburn war ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, außerdem saß eine Frau mit einer altmodischen Krankenschwesterhaube auf dem Kopf am Tisch. Da sie weitaus weniger bedrohlich wirkte als Snape oder Hagrid, entschied Dudley sich zwischen Dumbledore und ihr Platz zu nehmen. Der Freak tauchte kurz darauf auf und setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zwischen Hagrid und Dumbledore. Dudley tat sein Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren.

Obwohl er sich vor allem auf sein Essen konzentrierte, bekam er doch mit, dass die Frau neben ihm ihn kritisch musterte, als er sich seinen Teller voll lud.

„Das ist also Harry Potters Cousin?" erkundigte sie sich bei Dumbledore.

„Ja, das ist Dudley Dursley."

„Er ist übergewichtig!"

Diese direkten Worte kamen so überraschend, dass Dudley sich an dem Stück Rindfleisch, das er gerade herunter schlingen wollte, verschluckte. Nach Luft ringend saß er am Tisch. Er nahm kaum wahr, dass die Frau ihren Zauberstab zückte, aber plötzlich war seine Luftröhre wieder frei und er atmete tief durch.

„Du kannst den Jungen nicht einfach in sich hineinschlingen lassen, was er will!" setzte die Frau die Unterhaltung fort, als wäre nichts passiert. „Wenn er so weitermacht, dann wird er sich seine Gesundheit ruinieren. Vielleicht ist er sogar schon krank."

„Möchtest du ihn untersuchen?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„So schnell wie möglich! Und ich werde mit den Hauselfen sprechen, damit sie dafür sorgen, dass er nur noch normale Mahlzeiten zu sich nimmt." *

Dudleys Tag hatte soeben eine sehr unglückliche Wendung genommen. Trotz seiner Proteste verbrachte er den Nachmittag im Krankenflügel, und musste sich von „Madame Pomfrey" untersuchen lassen. Sein Abendessen verbrachte er damit, auf den blanken Teller zu starren, den er innerhalb weniger Minuten leergegessen hatte. Mehrfach versuchte er, sich von den umstehenden Speisen etwas zu nehmen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er nach etwas langte, stand es plötzlich weiter entfernt von ihm. Es half nichts: Er bekam nur das Essen, das zu Beginn des Mahles auf seinem Teller erschienen war, nicht mehr.

„Ich werde noch verhungern!" klagte er Myrte an diesem Abend sein Leid. Doch dieses Mal zeigte sich der Geist nicht verständnisvoll.

„Ich habe seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gegessen", erklärte Myrte mit trauervoller Miene. „Was würde ich darum geben, noch einmal ein Stück Schokolade schmecken zu können."

Jahrzehntelang keine Schokolade? Dudley schauderte es.

„Aber du bist ein Geist. Du kriegst doch keinen Hunger, oder?"

Vor einem Monat wäre Myrte nach so einer Anmerkung heulend im Abfluss verschwunden. Doch inzwischen hatte sie so viel Zeit mit Dudley verbracht, dass sie nur ein wenig schniefte.

„Nein, Hunger kriege ich nicht. Aber ich vermisse es doch. Wie die Schokolade langsam im Mund schmilzt, der süßlich bittere Geschmack..." Ihre Stimme wurde träumerisch. Auch Dudley lief bei der Vorstellung das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, aber Myrte und er verbrachten den Rest des Abends damit, sich gegenseitig über ihre Lieblingsspeisen vorzuschwärmen. Als er schließlich die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochstieg, war sein Verlangen nach Essen größer als je zuvor. Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch ein wenig leichter ums Herz. Myrte war so eine elende Kreatur, dass er sich im Vergleich zu ihr immer wie ein König fühlte. Er würde hier irgendwann rauskommen und so viel essen können, wie er wollte, aber sie würde dann immer noch in der Mädchentoilette hocken und heulen. Sie mochte war eine Hexe gewesen sein, aber er war derjenige, der später mal ein erfülltes Leben haben würde.

Von diesem Gedanken beflügelt öffnete er seine Zimmertür…und stieß einen Wutschrei aus. Da lagen sein Gameboy, sein Walkman, jedes Spielzeug, das er besaß, zerschmettert auf dem Boden. Die Tapete war mit Tinte bespritzt, seine Comic-Hefte waren nur noch Fetzen und in dem Chaos hockte ein verschreckt wirkender Harry und legte Kleidungsstücke zusammen.

„Ich war das nicht!" versicherte er. Dudley glaubte ihm kein Wort. Sein erster Impuls war, ihn zusammenzuschlagen. Aber dann besann er sich eines Besseren.

„Professor Dumbledore!" rief er. „Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore, der wohl noch in seinem Büro gewesen war, kam tatsächlich die Treppe hinauf.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Dursley?"

„Harry hat mein Zimmer zerstört!"

„Habe ich nicht! Das war ein Hauself!"

Dudley schnaubte verächtlich, als Harry eine umständliche Geschichte über einen Hauself namens Dobby** erzählte, der ihn aus Hogwarts vertreiben wollte. Die Ausrede hatte schon bei ihm nicht funktioniert, bestimmt würde Dumbledore nicht darauf reinfallen. Endlich hatte er einen Ansatzpunkt, an dem er Harry aus der Gunst des Schulleiters verdrängen konnte!

„So war es, Albus, wirklich!"

„Beruhige dich, Harry, ich glaube dir!"

Was?

* * *

Harry nahm Dobbys Warnung ernster, als er bereit war, zuzugeben. Immerhin war das schon die zweite Warnung gewesen, die er an einem Tag bekommen hatte. Vielleicht lauerte wirklich eine tödliche Gefahr auf ihn. Auch wenn die einzige Gefahr, die er im Augenblick sehen konnte, Dudley war.

Im Gegensatz zu Albus hatte Dudley ihm seine Geschichte nicht geglaubt. Harry war nun doppelt vorsichtig damit, wo er sich aufhielt. Bislang war es ihm gelungen, seinem rachsüchtigen Cousin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Glücklicherweise wagte Dudley nicht, etwas in Albus Nähe zu unternehmen, oder er hätte gewiss bereits nächtlichen Besuch von ihm bekommen.

Allerdings erhielt er eine andere Art von nächtlichem Besuch. Vier Tage nach dem Vorfall mit Dobby flog Duchess zum Fenster herein. Harry strahlte.

„Da bist du ja, mein Mädchen. Und wieder vollkommen gesund!"

Duchess stieß einen zustimmenden Laut aus, dann drehte sie eine Runde um Harrys Kopf, landete auf seiner Fensterbank und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich weiß, was ich versprochen habe. Aber kannst du noch ein wenig warten? Albus sagt, dass die Schutzbänne übermorgen fertig sein werden."

Duchess kehrte ihm beleidigt den Rücken zu. Harry schaute nach draußen. Der fast volle Mond tauchte die Ländereien von Hogwarts in helles Licht. Nach all der Zeit, die er innerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses verbracht hatte, war die Idee, Albus Anweisungen zu ignorieren, sehr verlockend. Und eine Runde zu fliegen…mit verlangendem Blick schaute er in Richtung seines Koffers, in dem sein Nimbus 2001 sicher verwahrt war. Außerdem hatte er es Duchess versprochen!

Harry gelang es tatsächlich, sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, mit Duchess über die Ländereien zu fliegen und unbemerkt wieder in den Turm zurückzukehren. Zumindest glaubte er das, bis Albus ihm am nächsten Tag in sein Büro rief und ihm das Titelbild der Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten zeigte. Da war er, wie er mit Duchess an seiner Seite durch das Bild schwebte, darunter die Überschrift „Harry Potters Höhenflug!"

_Ups!_

* * *

Die Tür schloss sich etwas heftiger, als es unbedingt notwendig war, hinter einem frustrierten kleinen Jungen. Albus zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was immer er tat, stets schien er Harrys Leben eher zu erschweren als zu erleichtern. Sein ganzes Leben lang war der Junge von seinen Verwandten eingesperrt worden und nun war er selbst gezwungen, seine Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, Harry wegen seinem kleinen Ausflug zur Rede zu stellen. Und dann hatte er ihm noch einige unangenehme Wahrheiten verdeutlichen müssen. Er hoffte nur, dass sich wenigstens die „Bestrafung" für das heimliche Fliegen am Ende als etwas Positives herausstellen würde.

Ein Gutes hatte die Sache in jedem Fall: Dudley würde nicht länger behaupten können, dass Harry Narrenfreiheit bei ihm hatte. Albus wusste, dass er die Sache mit dem zerstörten Zimmer nicht gut gehandhabt hatte. Aber wie hätte er Dudley auch begreiflich machen sollen, dass seine Schuld klar erwiesen gewesen war, während bei Harry die Dinge ganz anders gelegen hatten. Selbst wenn Harry nicht völlig unschuldig gewirkt hätte, seine Geschichte vom aufgebrachten Hauself war zu detailliert gewesen, als dass Albus sie als eine Erfindung hätte abtun können.

Ein beruhigendes Trillern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fawks flog durch das Fenster, landete zielsicher auf seiner Vogelstange und ließ ein Bündel Kräuter fallen. Der Phönix zeigte sich gut gelaunt, obschon sein Gefieder einige kahle Stellen aufwies, die ihn kränklich wirken ließen. Er war in den letzten Wochen oft tagelang unterwegs gewesen und kehrte jedes Mal mit Kräutern zurück, die er unterhalb seiner Stange auftürmte. Albus wusste nur zu gut, was das zu bedeuten hatte. So unglaublich es war, doch er hatte tatsächlich lang genug gelebt, um mitzuerleben, wie Fawkes einen regulären Brandtag erreichte. Er fühlte sich alt.

Vielleicht zu alt, um seine letzte und wichtigste Aufgabe zu erfüllen: Dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry Potter Voldemort besiegte und den Kampf überlebte. Bislang hatte er seine Arbeit nicht besonders gut gemacht. Aber noch hatte er die Chance, einiges wieder gutzumachen.

* * *

Severus konnte es kaum glauben. Potters Bild war auf fast jeder Zeitschrift in der Zaubererwelt aufgetaucht, von der _Hexenwoche_ über den _Seh her!_ bis hin zur _Wiz_, der einzigen internationalen Zaubererzeitung. In _Felle und Federn_ war ein Artikel über „Harry Potters besten Freund", die _Gringotts Gazette_ pries Harry als den reichsten Jungen der Welt, _Teenwitch_ spekulierte über seine Vorlieben, _Rennbesen im Test _über seinen Besen, _Quidditch Illustrated_ über seine Qualitäten als Spieler, _Ma(h)l Magisch_ über seine Lieblingsspeisen, _Hüttenzauber_ über die Einrichtung seines Zimmers und _Zauberhaft Kreativ_ bot eine Bastelanleitung für einen „Harry Potter Support Sticker" an. Dass der _Herold_ auch noch eine Sondersendung über Harry Potters Leben im MRF ankündigte spielte da schon keine Rolle mehr.

Das einzig Gute an dem Rummel war, dass Potters verantwortungsloser nächtlicher Ausflug dank der Dauerüberwachung der Medien nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Was dachte sich das Balg eigentlich? Alle taten ihr Bestes um ihn zu beschützen, und er schlich sich heraus um einen Spazierflug zu unternehmen! Und als ob das nicht genug war, jetzt hatte er Potter auch noch für die nächsten zwei Tage am Hals!

Denn natürlich war es zu viel verlangt, dass der große Albus Dumbledore persönlich die Bestrafung seines Mündels überwachte. Severus hatte sich gewehrt. Er hatte Dumbledore darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er noch viele Gegengifte für das kommende Schuljahr vorbereiten musste. Doch damit hatte er sich nicht aus der Sache herausreden können. „Das ist doch großartig!" hatte Dumbledore gemeint. „Dann kann Harry dir ja beim Vorbereiten der Zutaten helfen. Und dabei noch etwas lernen!"

Leider konnte Severus diesen Punkt noch nicht einmal bestreiten. Harry besaß nicht das Talent seiner Mutter, jene Fähigkeit, fast schon Intuitiv zu wissen, was und wie viel als nächstes in den brodelnden Kessel geworfen werden musste. Aber ein Jahr unter Severus scharfen Augen hatte dem Jungen Sorgfalt beigebracht. Harry mochte zwar nicht immer verstehen wie und warum einzelne Zutaten miteinander reagierten, aber wenn er sich punktgenau an die Anweisungen hielt, dann kam ein passabler Trank dabei heraus. Und etwas zusätzliche Übung konnte nie schaden.

Also ließ er den Bengel Flubberwürmer und Kröten ausnehmen und versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Die Zeit mit Dumbeldore hatte Potters gute Erziehung zunichte gemacht. Der Junge fing tatsächlich an, Fragen zu stellen. Nicht ununterbrochen, aber sobald Severus einen neuen Trank begann oder Potter eine neue Aufgabe gab, verlangte dieser sofort nach Erklärungen.

„Was für einen Trank stellen Sie gerade her, Professor Snape?"

„Wofür sind die Flubberwürmer gedacht, Professor Snape?"

„Warum macht es einen Unterschied, in welche Richtung man den Kessel umrührt, Professor Snape?"

Severus hätte ihm am liebsten einfach den Mund verboten, aber schließlich hatte Dumbledore ihn angewiesen, Potter etwas beizubringen. Nachdem er Jahrelang beim Schulleiter über das allgemeine Desinteresse der Schüler am Brauen lamentiert hatte, konnte er nun schlecht so viel Wissensdurst ignorieren, ohne sich selbst unglaubwürdig zu machen. Severus löste das Problem halbwegs, indem er die intelligenteren Fragen beantwortete, die anderen mit einem harschen „Ich muss mich konzentrieren!" abwürgte.

Am Nachmittag hatte Severus sich angewöhnt, nicht nur Anweisungen zu geben, sondern auch das eine oder andere von sich aus zu erklären. Als Rache befragte er Harry zwischenzeitlich über das Gelernte und wies ihn an, Dinge nachzuschlagen. Erstaunlicherweise folgte Harry seinen Anweisungen tatsächlich und Severus ertappte sich dabei, dass er ihm am nächsten Tag einen Vortrag über Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz hielt, obschon das erst zum Unterrichtsstoff für das sechste Jahr gehörte. Erwartungsgemäß verstand Harry nicht, worum es darin ging, aber seine Augen begannen auf einmal zu strahlen.

Severus hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden, dass die wenigsten Schüler ein Verständnis für die Kunst des Brauens entwickelten. Selbst in den ZAG-Kursen war mit Glück ein einziger, der wirklich ein Interesse an diesem Fach hatte, alle anderen wählten das Fach nur, weil sie es für ihre spätere Karriere (meistens Heiler oder Auror) unbedingt brauchten. Bislang hatte er Harry auch eher als einen der Schüler eingeschätzt, die das Wedeln eines Zauberstabes dem Brauen vorzogen. Aber da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. Severus nahm sich insgeheim vor, dieses Interesse weiter zu fördern.

* * *

Zaubertränke würde nie sein Lieblingsfach werden, da war Harry sich sicher. So faszinierend es war, was man sich in seinem Kessel so zusammenbrauen konnte, so ermüdend fand er die Zubereitung. Das war nicht wie Kochen, wobei er meistens mehr nach Gefühl als nach Rezept vorgegangen war, und dabei manchmal hervorragende, manchmal abenteuerliche Mischungen hervorgebracht hatte. Beim Brauen war Präzision gefragt, und sehr viel Geduld. Besonders letzteres war nicht gerade eine von Harrys Stärken.

Doch Professor Snape hatte etwas erwähnt, das Harry vielleicht helfen würde, das Rätsel zu lösen, das ihn jetzt schon seit Tagen beschäftige. Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz, das besagte, dass ein Antidot für eine Giftmischung mehr als die Summe der Gegengifte für jedes einzelne Bestandteil war, hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Also stand er noch am selben Abend vor dem bronzenen Adler und betätigte den Türklopfer.

„Wie groß ist das Universum?" Harry atmete tief durch. Diesmal musste es einfach klappen!

„Das Ganze ist gleich die Summe seiner Teile!" sagte er. Er hätte auch einfach sagen können, dass es so groß war, wie es sein musste, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass eine hochgestochene Antwort eine größere Hoffnung auf Erfolg hatte.

„Sehr gut überlegt!" sagte der Adler und die Tür öffnete sich. Harry betrat einen großen runden Raum mit riesigen Bogenfenstern, die einen spektakulären Blick auf die nahegelegenen Berge erlaubten. Jeder Zentimeter Wand war mit Bücherregalen bedeckt. Harry ließ sich in einen dunkelblauen Sessel fallen und starrte hoch auf die mit Sternen verzierten Kuppeldecke. Dies war also der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Nun, es war zumindest ein Gemeinschaftsraum, und die in blau und bronzen gehaltene Dekoration ließ Harry nicht daran zweifeln, zu welchem Haus der Raum gehörte.

Doch, dieser Ort gefiel ihm. Der luftige Raum gab ihm ein Gefühl von Freiheit. Die vielen Bücher boten gewiss eine interessante Lektüre. Der Sessel war so bequem, dass Harry sich kaum aufraffen konnte, sich wieder aufzurichten und die Schlafsäle in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er trat durch die Tür neben einer Statue, die Rowena Ravenclaw darstellen sollte und fand eine weitere Wendeltreppe vor. Als Ravenclaw musste man wohl dauernd im Kreis laufen! Die Treppe endete in einem Runden, fensterlosen Flur mit 14 Türen. Harry probierte eine Tür aus und bekam einen Schlag, der sich anfühlte, als ob etwas Scharfes nach ihm gehackt hatte. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück. Erst jetzt las er die Aufschrift auf der Tür: Mädchenschlafsaal, Erstes Jahr. An seinem blutenden Daumen lutschend probierte er vorsichtig die Tür aus, auf der „Jungenschlafsaal, Zweites Jahr" stand. Diesmal hinderte ihn nichts daran, die Tür zu öffnen. Was er vorfand war eine weitere Wendeltreppe. Er verdrehte die Augen, nahm aber auch noch diese letzte Hürde und gelangte in einen zugestellt wirkenden Raum.

Vier Himmelbetten mit dunkelblauen Behängen standen zwischen spitzen Buntglasfenstern, auf denen Adler, die gerade in die Lüfte stiegen, abgebildet waren. Die breiten Fensterbänke waren etwa auf Tischplattenhöhe und unter jede war ein Hocker geschoben. Am Fußende eines jeden Bettes standen Kleidertruhen mit bronzenen Beschlägen. Auch hier waren die Wände mit Bücherregalen bedeckt, die allerdings nicht vollkommen vollgestellt waren. Harry schaute sich die Titel an. Wenn er davon ausging, dass die Bücher den Bewohnern des Raumes gehörten, dann hatte einer von ihnen ein großes Interesse an Musik. Ein weiterer schien besonders gerne Schach zu spielen. Wenigstens einer war Muggelgeboren, denn „Nils Holgerson", „Die Schatzinsel" und „Die drei Musketiere" gehörten gewiss nicht zum normalen Lesestoff eines Zauberers. Und dann waren da noch unglaublich viele Abhandlungen zum Thema Philosophie.

Alles in allem war es ein normaler Schlafsaal, der auf normale Bewohner hindeutete. Und doch machte Harry die Vorstellung, bald einem Heer von Schülern ausgesetzt zu sein, etwas Angst. Noch vor Kurzem hatte er dem Beginn des Schuljahres freudig entgegengesehen, doch der Ausflug in die Winkelgasse hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. So sehr er sich das auch wünschte, ihn würde niemand als normal ansehen. Schlimmstenfalls würde er ein weiteres Mal umgerannt werden, sobald er sich beim Willkommensfest in der Großen Halle blicken ließ. Albus hatte Recht. Das Risiko, das damit einherging, sich einfach unter die Schüler zu mischen, war unkalkulierbar. Harry hatte keine Wahl. Er musste auf Albus Vorschlag eingehen, und eine Sonderbehandlung akzeptieren, zumindest, bis die anderen Schüler sich an ihn gewöhnt hatten.

* * *

Es hatte Albus schon immer viel Spaß gemacht, den Ablauf des Willkommensfestes etwas zu variieren. Mal ließ er den Schulsong singen, mal gab er unsinnige Reden und einmal hatte er sogar ein kleines Feuerwerk abbrennen lassen. Dieses Jahr war er besonders ernsthaft. Direkt nach der Einteilung in die Häuser gab er seine üblichen Warnungen und Hinweise, ehe er hinzufügte: „Sie wundern sich sicher, wo sich Harry Potter aufhält." Sofort war ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Schüler sicher. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass die zahlreichen Artikel zumindest in so fern korrekt sind, als dass sich Mr. Potter hier in Hogwarts aufhält. Jedoch, nach dem unglücklichen Vorfall in der Winkelgasse, erschien es nicht als ratsam, einen weiteren Aufruhr dieser Art zu riskieren. Ab Morgen wird er sich unter die Schülerschaft mischen, und Sie alle werden dann Gelegenheit haben, ihn kennenzulernen." Aufgeregtes Tuscheln brach aus. „Desweiteren wird er nicht in eines der vier Häuser eingeteilt werden." Der Lärmpegel stieg weiter an. Albus beobachtete die Schüler genau, wartete, bis sich die erste Überraschung gelegt hatte, und hob dann genau im richtigen Moment gebieterisch die Hand. Das Tuscheln verstummte.

„Mr. Potter wird weiterhin in seinem regulären Schlafzimmer übernachten. Ich weiß, dass dies vielen als eine unerhörte Bevorzugung erscheinen mag. Seid versichert, dass diese Regelung auch Nachteile in sich birgt. Da Mr. Potter keine Punkte verlieren oder gewinnen kann, wird er für jedes mögliche Vergehen anderweitig bestraft werden müssen. Er kann keinen der Gemeinschaftsräume betreten und dort mit seinen Klassenkameraden Zeit verbringen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie ihm dennoch zeigen, dass er nun ein Teil von Hogwarts ist…und zwar als Harry Potter, nicht als „der Junge, der überlebte"."

Albus setzte sich wieder hin. Sofort brannten die Diskussionen wieder auf, lauter als je zuvor. Der alternde Schulleiter hoffte nur, dass Harry die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er seinem Ratschlag gefolgt war.

* * *

*Ihr wundert euch vielleicht, warum Madame Pomfrey Dudley nicht auf Diät setzt, sondern nur dafür sorgt, dass er normale Mahlzeiten zu sich nimmt. Nun, Dudley ist erst zwölf Jahre alt und somit noch ein Kind. Kinder sollte man grundsätzlich nicht auf Diät setzen, weil sie sich noch im Wachstum befinden und die Nährstoffe brauchen. Auch bei einem Teenager sollte eine Diät nur unter ärztlicher Aufsicht durchgeführt werden (deswegen hoffe ich mal, dass Petunia sich im Buch an den Diätplan der Schulkrankenschwester gehalten hat). Madame Pomfrey wartet erst einmal ab, wie sich die Pfunde verteilen bis Dudley ganz ausgewachsen ist, bevor sie über weitere Maßnahmen eine Entscheidung trifft.

Was Dumbledore betrifft: Der hat natürlich gewusst, dass Dudley zu viel isst, aber zum einen wollte er ihm die Eingewöhnung nicht unnötig erschweren, zum anderen wollte er Poppys Rat, bevor er diesbezüglich etwas unternimmt.

**Zur Erklärung: Dobby warnt Harry erst jetzt und nicht schon an seinem Geburtstag, weil er an diesem Tag noch nicht wusste, wo Harry war und dass er im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts sein würde.

*** Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, einige zusätzliche Zeitschriften für die Zauberwelt zu erfinden. Bei den meisten dürfte schon vom Namen her klar sein, worum es darin geht, also spare ich mir da die Erklärungen. _Seh her!_ ist eine Zeitschrift, die vor allem für ihre großartigen Fotos bekannt ist (ähnlich wie _National Geographic_, aber zu allen Themengebieten), der _Herold_ enthält das Radioprogramm ist aber ganz allgemein die Quelle für öffentliche Veranstaltungen und spezielle Events. _Wiz_ ist, wie bereits gesagt, eine internationale Zeitung, die in England aber nicht viel gelesen wird. (Die Überschrift der _Teenwitch _war übrigens „Worauf fliegt Harry Potter!" und der Klitterer fand den Artikel über die Schlibbrige Summlinger wichtiger ;-)


	6. Eine veränderte Welt

_Anm.: Zunächst, eine kleine Erklärung zum Unterricht: Ich habe mein Bestes versucht, einen Stundenplan zusammenzustellen, der mit den Büchern konform geht, aber da JK mit Wochentagen genauso sorglos umgeht wie mit Zahlen, konnte ich lediglich einen zusammenstellen, der zumindest halbwegs realistisch ist. Das größte Problem war, dass es für ein Fach nur einen Lehrer gibt. Verwandlung, Zauberkunst oder Verteidigung werden zum Beispiel so beschrieben, als würden die Gryffindors alleine Unterrichtet…wenn dem aber wirklich so wäre, dann wären die Lehrer schon mit den unteren Klassen voll ausgelastet: Vier Häuser in fünf Jahrgängen ergibt bereits eine Unterrichtszahl von zwanzig Stunden, und zumindest in einigen Büchern lassen sich etwa drei Stunden pro Fach nachweisen, womit wir schon eine sechzig Stunden Woche erreicht hätten. Also musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen._

_Zaubertränke findet nachweislich für drei Stunden die Woche statt (eine Einzel und eine Doppelstunde). Das heißt, dass Snape insgesamt eine 36-Stunden-Woche hat (30 Stunden für die unteren Jahrgänge, 6 für die beiden Utz-Kurse)…das ist zumindest machbar (auch wenn ich mich frage wie er es schafft, dann auch noch für Remus Vertretung zu machen). Ich hab das Stundenproblem letztendlich so gelöst, dass ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass jedes Fach für drei Stunden die Woche unterrichtet wird. In Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Geschichte werden in jeder Stunden zwei Häuser unterrichtet, in Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung gibt es eine „Praxisstunde" in der nur ein Haus unterrichtet wird und zwei „Theoriestunden" in der alle vier Häuser unterrichtet werden (das würde auch erklären, warum während der Stunde mit dem Irrwicht definitiv nur Gryffindors anwesend sind, während in der Doppelstunde, in der Harry Umbridge konfrontiert, dreißig Augenpaare die Situation beobachten). Astronomie und Quidditch sind Sonderfälle, auf die ich später zurückkommen werde. _

* * *

Wie üblich ging es turbulent an dem ersten Unterrichtstag in Hogwarts zu. Doch in diesem Jahr wurde nur sehr wenig über die neuen Stundenpläne diskutiert. Selbst der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Gilderoy Lockhart, Träger des Orden des Merlin (dritter Klasse), Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und fünffacher Gewinner des Preises der Hexenwoche für das charmanteste Lächeln musste (zu seinem Unwillen) zurückstehen hinter _dem _Thema des Tages: Harry Potter.

Bislang hatte noch keiner den berühmtesten Schüler von Hogwarts zu Gesicht bekommen, doch jeder hatte bereits eine Meinung zu ihm. Sein spezieller Status als „Schüler ohne Haus" erregte die Gemüter, doch selbst seine Neider konnten es kaum erwarten, ihn zu sehen. Die Zweitklässler ernteten so manchen neidischen Blick, denn alle waren davon überzeugt, dass sie Harry Potter als erstes in natura erleben würden.

Zunächst tat sich aber nicht viel. Weder beim Frühstück, noch als die Schüler zum Unterricht gingen,konnte jemand Harry Potter entdecken. „Vielleicht hat er ja mit den Slytherins oder den Ravenclaws Unterricht", meinte Hermine Granger, während die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs sich vor den Gewächshäusern versammelten.

„Hoffentlich nicht Slytherin!" meinte Ron Weasley. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie unerträglich Malfoy beim Mittagessen sein wird, wenn er als erster mit ihm spricht?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Ron benahm sich, als wäre Harry Potter eine Trophäe, die es zu erlangen galt. Und damit war er bei weitem nicht der Einzige. Die rühmlichen Ausnahmen bildeten Neville (der sich selbst nicht zutraute, interessant genug für Harry Potter zu sein), sowie Megan Jones und Wayne Hopkins (die sich schon seit frühester Kindheit kannten, und so eng miteinander befreundet waren, dass alle anderen sie nicht sonderlich interessierten).

Hermine konnte dieses Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen. Zumal sich niemand für den Jungen, sondern jeder nur für die Werbeikone zu interessieren schien. Bestimmt war Harry Potter in Wirklichkeit vollkommen anders, als es immer in den Medien dargestellt wurde. Zum Glück war sie nicht der Typ, der sich von solchen Dingen blenden ließ. Sie spähte in ihren Stundenplan...warum konnte nicht schon Nachmittag sein und Lockharts Unterricht beginnen?

Unruhiges Getuschel um sie herum ließ sie aufblicken. Professor Sprout näherte sich ihnen vom Schloss aus, und an ihrer Seite lief ein schmächtiger Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille. Hermine konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nur schwer deuten, doch sie fand, dass er verlegen wirkte. Kein Wunder, denn alle starrte in seine Richtung, Lavender und Parvati stellten sich sogar auf ihre Zehenspitzen, als ob sie ihn dadurch besser sehen könnten. Hermine stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus, packte ihren Stundenplan wieder weg und schloss sorgfältig ihre Tasche.

Wider Erwarten machte Professor Sprout keinerlei Anstalten, ihren jungen Begleiter vorzustellen. Stattdessen sagte sie nur: „Wir sind heute in Gewächshaus drei." und ging voran. Für einen Moment wusste keiner so Recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Die Gruppe schwankte sichtlich zwischen den Wunsch, sich erst einmal bei Harry Potter vorzustellen, und der Notwendigkeit, den Anweisungen ihres Lehrers zu folgen. Für Hermine war die Entscheidung leicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in diesem Gewächshaus arbeiten durften, sie wollte auf jeden Fall einen guten Platz haben. Harry Potter folgte ihr auf dem Fuße, und bald strömte die gesamte Gruppe ins Innere.

Auch während Professor Sprout ihren Unterricht abhielt, waren die Schüler abgelenkt von der Berühmtheit in ihrer Mitte. Es dauerte zwei Aufforderungen, bis alle Schüler mitbekommen hatten, dass sie sich Ohrenschützer holen sollten. „Etwas mehr Obacht, bitte!" forderte Professor Sprout ungewohnt streng. „Mit den Gewächsen hier ist nicht zu spaßen." Als sie demonstrierte, wie man eine Alraune umtopfte, hatte sie wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse. Dann sollten sie in Vierergruppen arbeiten.

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte das bedeutet, dass Hermine abgewartet, und sich dann einer von zwei Dreiergruppen angeschlossen hätte. Zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte Ron sie dann immer direkt zu der Gruppe gezogen, die er mit Seamus und Dean zu bilden pflegte. Also bewegte sie sich auch diesmal in Richtung der beiden Freunde, doch Ron fasste sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie auf. „Was soll das?" flüsterte sie. Aber er gab keine Antwort, sondern beobachtete die anderen. Neville tat sich wie immer mit Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones und Sally-Ann Perks zusammen. Lavender und Parvati, die sonst immer gezwungener Maßen mit Hufflepuffs zusammenarbeiteten, nutzten die Gelegenheit und stellten sich zu Seamus und Dean. Zacharias Smith war gewöhnlich darauf bedacht, sich schnell zu einem anderen Hufflepuff zu stellen, doch diesmal steuerte er unerklärlicherweise auf Ron und Hermine zu, während sich Ernie Macmillian und Justin Finch Fletchley zu Megan Jones und Wayne Hopkins gesellten.

Erst als Harry Potter sich suchend umsah und Ron ihn enthusiastisch herwinkte, begriff Hermine, worum es ihrem Freund gegangen war. Doch nicht er war derjenige, der als erstes mit Harry Potter sprechen konnte, Zacharias Smith war schneller. „Ist Gruppenarbeit nicht unter deinem Niveau, Potter? Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, dass du dich unter das gemeine Volk mischst." Harry zuckte leicht zurück, als sei er geschlagen worden, doch noch ehe Hermine die Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zu verteidigen, schoss er zurück: „Ist gutes Benehmen unter deinem Niveau? Oder weißt du gar nicht, was das ist?"

Smith hätte bestimmt entsprechend geantwortet, aber Professor Sprout bat um Ruhe und erklärte ihnen die Eigenschaften der Alraune. Hermine fing den Blick ihres neuen Mitschülers auf und lächelte ihm zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass nicht alle so dachten, wie Zacharias Smith.

* * *

Harry atmete innerlich auf, als das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren ihm zulächelte und ein Paar große Vorderzähne offenbarte. Auch der rothaarige Junge mit den vielen Sommersprossen schien ganz nett zu sein. Viel Gelegenheit, mit den beiden zu reden, hatte er allerdings nicht, denn die ganze Stunde über mussten sie Ohrenschützer tragen. Aber in der gemeinsamen Arbeit beim Alraunenumtopfen stellte sich eine gewisse Kameradschaft ein, und so wagte er, sich zum Abschluss der Stunde den beiden wie selbstverständlich anzuschließen.

„Was hast du als nächstes?" fragte der rothaarige Junge. „Ich bin übrigens Ron, Ron Weasley." Er reichte Harry die Hand.

Harry schüttelte sie dankbar und antwortete: „Verwandlung, gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors."

„Dann kannst du direkt mit uns kommen", warf das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren ein. „Wir sind beide in Gryffindor, ich bin Hermine Granger." Harry gab auch ihr die Hand. Er hätte sich gerne auch vorgestellt, doch das kam ihm ein wenig albern vor. Also fragte er stattdessen: „Ist Verwandlung schwierig?" Ihn persönlich graute es vor dieser Unterrichtsstunde.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine, während Ron „Ja" sagte. Ein Kichern ertönte hinter ihnen.

„Hermine darfst du so eine Frage nicht stellen", meinte ein Mädchen mit blonden, sorgfältig frisierten Ringellocken, die zusammen mit ihrer indischen Freundin hinter ihnen langlief. „Sie ist so versessen auf Wissen, sie schläft sogar mit ihren Büchern." Der letzte Satz wurde mit einem spöttischen Unterton gesagt, der Harry missfiel. Er zeigte dem Mädchen und ihrer Freundin die kalte Schulter und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf Hermine.

„Ich lese auch sehr gerne." Hermine schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, während Ron ein Stöhnen unterdrückte, und schnell versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Aber du fliegst doch auch, oder? Ich hab das Bild von dir in der Zeitung gesehen."

Harry wollte nicht gerne an dieses Foto erinnert werde, nickte aber. „Fliegen ist auch toll", bestätigte er. Und ehe er sich versah, verwickelte Ron ihn in ein Gespräch über Quidditch, zu dem Harry zwar nicht viel beizutragen hatte, dass er aber genoss, weil es so...so normal war. Mit federnden Schritten und einem Gefühl von Leichtigkeit schritt er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

* * *

Mit bleiernen Füßen quälte Dudley sich die lange Wendeltreppe hoch, die zu den Räumlichkeiten seines Lehrers führen sollte. Für ihn fing der Unterricht an diesem Tag später an als für Harry, denn sein Lehrer war wohl erst spät am Abend zuvor eingetroffen. Dudley war das nur Recht gewesen, je länger er verschont bliebe, umso besser. Er hatte lernen schon immer gehasst, und der Unterricht hier würde gewiss schrecklich sein.

Er hatte seinen Lehrer noch nicht einmal getroffen, dennoch wurden seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bereits bestätigt. Warum musste er seine Räumlichkeiten so weit oben im Schloss haben? Warum kam er nicht zu Dudley hinunter, um ihn zu unterrichten?

Keuchend erreichte Dudley schließlich eine Tür und klopfte an. „Herein!" Das dicke Holz dämpfte die Stimme nahezu zur Unkenntlichkeit, und so war Dudley völlig überrascht, als er die Tür öffnete und sich einer alten, jedoch noch sehr rüstig wirkenden Frau gegenübersah, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Er musterte sie schweigend. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Zauberern trug sie völlig normale, wenn auch etwas altmodische Kleidung. Ihr weißes Haar war zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, in dem bestimmt ein Dutzend Haarnadeln steckte. Obwohl sie ihm genau auf Augenhöhe gegenüberstand, strahlte sie eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die ihn zur Vorsicht mahnte.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie schließlich in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass dies die Worte waren, die sie von ihm erwartet hatte. „Sie sind ein wenig spät."

„Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Weg zu Ihren Räumen so lang ist", keuchte Dudley wütend hervor.

„Nun, in Zukunft wissen Sie es besser, nicht wahr? Aber vertrödeln wir nicht noch mehr Zeit. Mein Name ist Mary-Claire Keen. Sie müssen mich nicht mit „Professor" anreden, Mrs. Keen reicht völlig. Unsere erste Stunde werden wir damit verbringen, uns besser kennenzulernen."

Diese Worte leitete einen Alptraum für Dudley ein. Mrs. Keen gab ihm einen Test nach dem anderen, um seinen Wissenstand zu testen, um dann am Ende zu befinden: „Ich sehe, wir müssen noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen. Sie dürfen jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen, wir sehen uns dann in einer Stunde wieder."

Dudley fühlte sich völlig erschlagen und gedemütigt. Und ein wenig verängstigt, denn um sein Mittagessen zu bekommen musste er nun durch Gänge, in denen es von jungen Zauberern nur so wimmelte. Glücklicherweise hatte Dumbledore ihn gezwungen, eine Robe zu tragen, die, abgesehen von den fehlendem Wappen auf der Brust, der Uniformen der Hogwartsschüler ähnlich sah. So beachtete ihn niemand, als er hinunter zur Großen Halle ging.

Am Eingang zu Saal blieb er unsicher stehen. Wenn er sich einfach an irgendeinen Tisch setzte, dann würde er gewiss Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Sein Instinkt riet ihm, einfach wieder zu gehen, aber sein Magen bestand darauf, dass er blieb, also musterte er die einzelnen Tisch um sich zu entscheiden, wo er wohl noch am freundlichsten aufgenommen werden würde. An einem Tisch entdeckte er den Freak, der in einer kleinen Gruppe mit anderen Schülern zusammensaß und sich hofieren ließ. Dudley ging zwei Schritte auf den am weitesten entfernten Tisch zu, ehe er die Richtung änderte und sich doch nahe an die Gruppe setzte.

* * *

Verwandlung hatte für Harry in erster Linie daraus bestanden, einen Käfer über seinen Tisch zu jagen. Zwar war ihm die Theorie hinter dem durchzuführenden Zauber durchaus vertraut, aber die Umsetzung wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Jetzt aß er am Tisch der Gryffindors zu Mittag. Langsam lernte er alle kennen. Hermine schien wirklich sehr klug zu sein, und sehr hilfsbereit. In Verwandlung hatte sie neben ihm gesessen und versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber da ihr Tonfall immer suggerierte, dass das, was sie gerade erklärte, jedem sofort einleuchten müsste, fand Harry ihre Bemühungen eher deprimierend als hilfreich.

Die beiden anderen Mädchen, Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, waren netter, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Doch Harry konnte verstehen, dass Hermine eher dazu neigte, ihre Zeit mit den Jungen zu verbringen, nachdem die beiden versucht hatten, ihn darüber auszufragen, welchen Kleidungsstil er bevorzuge. Als er dann noch feststellte, dass Lavender eine „Harry Potter Tasche" mit sich herumtrug (mit blitzförmigen Verschluss und einem stilisierten HP als Aufdruck), ging er endgültig auf Abstand.

Ron war zu Beginn sehr besitzergreifend gewesen, aber seit er am Tisch saß, hatte er sich mehr auf sein Essen konzentriert. Das gab Harry die Gelegenheit, auch mit den anderen Jungen zu sprechen. Seamus Finnigan stellte sich als sehr neugierig heraus. Er fragte Harry sofort nach den Muggeln, mit denen er gelebt hatte, und ob es stimmte, dass sie ihn misshandelt hätten. Harry, dem das Thema sehr unangenehm war, reagierte sehr abweisend, woraufhin Seamus sich leicht beleidigt zurückzog und Dean Thomas dessen Beispiel folgt.

Ron war anzusehen, dass er gerne ähnliche Fragen gestellt hätte, aber nachdem er Harrys Reaktion gesehen hatte, hielt er sich zurück. Dennoch spürte Harry, dass ein großer Teil von Rons Interesse an ihm dem Wissen um seine Berühmtheit entsprang. Daher empfand er den schüchternen Neville als angenehmeren Gesprächspartner, zudem dieser nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen pflegte.

„Hey, wer bist du denn? Du bist doch kein Gryffindor, oder?"

Harry sah auf und erblickte Dudley, der sich in der Nähe an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, aber beim Essen von einem rothaarigen Vertrauensschüler unterbrochen worden war.

„Nein, aber ich...", versuchte Dudley zu erklären.

„Schüler haben an ihren Haustischen zu essen", meinte der Vertrauensschüler streng.

Für einen kurzen Moment lang war Harry versucht, Dudley für sich selbst kämpfen zu lassen. Aber der sah so uncharakteristisch verängstigt aus, dass Harry es nicht über sich brachte, ihn im Stich zu lassen.

„Das ist mein Cousin", mischte er sich ein. „Er soll hier in der Halle essen. Hat Albus gesagt."

Der Vertrauensschüler sah ihn streng an. „Professor Dumbledore, wenn ich bitten darf." Aber niemand nahm das so richtig war, denn nun schauten alle nur auf Dudley oder Harry.

„Dein Cousin?" wiederholte Ron und starrte Dudley interessiert an. „Heißt das, er ist ein Muggel?" Die Schüler, die aus Zaubererfamilien stammten, schauten nun, als ob sie entweder eine neue Spezies oder ein gefährliches Raubtier vor sich hätten.

„Ja, wir leben jetzt beide bei Albus", Harry funkelte den Vertrauensschüler an. Auf keinem Fall würde er sich das Recht absprechen lassen, seinen Vormund so zu nennen. „Er heißt Dudley."

Bislang hatte die Anwesenheit seiner Mitschüler aus Gryffindor dafür gesorgt, dass die anderen Schüler Abstand gehalten hatten. Harry hatte ihr Getuschel weitestgehend ignorieren könne, doch nun überwand die Sensationslust alle Hemmungen, und mehr und mehr Schüler drängten sich an den Tisch.

„Warum ist er nicht in Azkaban?" fragte Seamus.

„Vielleicht, weil er noch nicht volljährig ist", meinte Hermine eisig. „Oder soll das Ministerium Kinder ins Gefängnis stecken?"

Harry konnte nur zustimmend nicken, ehe der Vertrauensschüler sich wieder einmischte. „Natürlich nicht! Die Vorschriften besagen eindeutig…" Doch ihm hörte niemand zu. Jeder schien seine eigene Meinung darüber zu haben, was man mit dem Muggel, der Harry Potter gefangen gehalten hatte, anfangen sollte. Und inmitten dieses Stimmengewirrs saß Dudley, klammerte sich an den Teller mit seinem Mittagessen und sank immer weiter in sich zusammen.

„Was ist das für ein Aufruhr?" Die scharfe Stimme von Professor McGonnagal ließ alle Anwesenden verstummen. „Weasley…" Ron zuckte zusammen, doch sie wandte sich an den rothaarigen Vertrauensschüler. „…was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Der Vertrauensschüler stand nahezu stramm. „Professor McGonnagal, ich hatte diesen Jungen hier angesprochen, und dabei hat sich herausgestellt, dass es sich um Harry Potters Muggel-Cousin handelt…"

„Und deswegen hat er nicht das Recht, in Ruhe eine Mahlzeit einzunehmen?" Professor McGonnagal starrte die Umstehenden streng an. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch. Dies ist genau die Art von unüberlegtem Benehmen, die Professor Dumbledore beim Willkommensfest angesprochen hat."

Alle Umstehenden schauten leicht verschämt. Dennoch bewegte sich keiner von der Stelle.

„Nun, wer nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als seine Mitschüler beim Essen zu belästigen, dem kann ich gerne etwas zu tun geben."

Jetzt löste sich die Menge auf, bis nur noch Harrys Freunde und der Vertrauensschüler verblieben. „Das gilt auch für Sie, Weasley." Der Vertrauensschüler sah sie überrascht an, ging dann aber auch mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf Dudley. „Potter, warum leisten Sie Ihrem Cousin nicht Gesellschaft?"

Eigentlich hatte die Gruppe um Harry herum gerade überlegt, die verbliebene Zeit vor der nächsten Stunde zu nutzen, um noch etwas nach draußen zu gehen. Dementsprechend unwillig nahm Harry Dudley gegenüber Platz. Dort war er wenigstens außer Reichweite von Tritten und Knüffen. Auch wenn Dudley ihn für den Moment kaum beachtete, es war immer besser, einen Sicherheitsabstand einzuhalten. Hermine, Ron und überraschenderweise Neville nahmen die Sitze neben ihn ein, der Rest der Gruppe zog sich angesichts von Professor McGonnagals Ärger nach draußen zurück, obwohl diese nun ihre Arbeit als getan anzusehen schien und ihren Weg zum Lehrertisch fortsetzte.

„So, dein Cousin..." versuchte Ron nach Informationen zu fischen ohne direkt zu fragen.

„Ja...und dieser rothaarig Vertrauensschüler...", Harry fragte halb aus Interesse, halb um abzulenken.

„Mein Bruder Percy. Beachte ihn gar nicht, er benimmt sich immer, als ob er ein Regelbuch verschluckt hätte. Aber wenn du mal wirklich Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich ruhig an ihn wenden."

„Aber gibt es denn eine Regel, die besagt, dass Schüler nicht an den anderen Haustischen sitzen dürfen?" fragte Neville verunsichert. „Ich sitze öfter bei den Hufflepuffs."

„Die Tische gelten als hauseigenes Territorium", wusste Hermine zu berichten. „Die Traditionen der Häuser bestimmt, wer an ihnen Platz nehmen darf. Am Slytherin-Tisch dürfen nur Slytherins sitzen, für einen Platz am Ravenclaw-Tisch müssten wir uns würdig erweisen, indem wir eine Rätselfrage beantworten. Für den Gryffindor-Tisch braucht man die Einladung eines Gryffindors und der von Hufflepuff steht für jeden offen."

Harry war verstimmt. Das hätte Albus ihm ruhig mal sagen können. Zum Glück hatte er nicht versucht, am Slytherin-Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Ein Gedanke, der sich auch in Dudleys Gesicht spiegelte.

Für einen Moment, sagte niemand etwas. Harry spürte, dass die Anderen ihn gerne über Dudley befragt hätten, sich aber zurückhielten. Er hingegen suchte verzweifelt nach einem anderen Thema, um die unangenehme Stille zu füllen.

„Hast du auch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gemeinsam mit uns?" fragte Neville. Dankbar für dem Themenwechsel schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe jetzt Astronomie mit den Slytherins und Hufflepuffs und erst dann Verteidigung, nur mit den Hufflepuffs. Ich wünschte, ich könnte direkt mit euch kommen. Theoretischen Unterricht in Astronomie fand ich schon immer langweilig."

„Wem sagst du das. Wir haben die Stunde später auch noch. Aber ob Verteidigung so viel besser ist...", meinte Ron.

„Du bist doch nur wütend auf Lockhart wegen der Sache im Buchladen", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Der Unterricht bei ihm wird bestimmt sehr spannend. Bei all dem, was er erlebt hat."

„Er wird gewiss nichts erzählen können, was nicht schon in den Büchern drinsteht. Der geht doch noch nicht einmal auf den Abtritt ohne eine Pressekonferenz zu geben."

Während Hermine und Ron weiter diskutierten lehnte Harry sich zu Neville hinüber. „Worum geht es hier?" fragte er leise,

Gleichsam leise fiel die Antwort aus: „Hast du es nicht im Tagespropheten gesehen? Es hat natürlich nur auf Seite zwei gestanden."

Natürlich, denn Seite eins war seit Wochen von Berichten über ihn selbst belegt. Genau deswegen hatte Harry alle Zeitungen gemieden.

„Lockhart war bei Florish und Blotts und hat Bücher signiert, als Rons Vater mit Lucius Malfoy in Streit geraten ist. Dabei sind sie an ein Regal gestoßen und haben eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, bei dem der halbe Laden demoliert worden ist. Ein Reporter, der über die Lesung berichten sollte, hat das ganze Unglück aufgenommen, und Lockhart hat die Gelegenheit genutzt, und den großen Schlichter gespielt. Lucius hat sich selbst als unschuldiges Opfer eines fanatischen Ministeriumsbeamten, der ihn angeblich grundlos attackiert hat hingestellt und „großzügig" den Schaden bezahlt. Und Lockhart hat mehrfach wiederholt, dass der Reporter auch ja alles aufschreiben solle."

Jetzt konnte Harry Rons Ärger verstehen. Ehe der Streit neben ihm noch mehr eskalierte, unterbrach er mit den Worten: „In jedem Fall ist eine praktische Stunde Verteidigung aufregender als Theorie."

„Da würde ich nicht drauf wetten", grummelte Ron. „Die Stunden sind zwar als praktischer Unterricht gekennzeichnet, aber bislang haben wir noch nie einen Zauberstab in Verteidigung gebraucht."

Harry konnte es kaum glauben.

„Noch nie?"

„Hast du praktischen Unterricht gehabt?" fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Ja...Professor Snape hat zwar viel Zeit damit verbracht, über Vampire, Trolle und ähnliches zu unterrichten, aber im letzten halben Jahr hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich jeden Abend wenigstens etwas mit meinem Zauberstab übe. Er hält Verteidigung für sehr wichtig."

„Professor Snape?" Ron sah ihn entsetzt an. „Meine Brüder haben mir von ihm erzählt. Er soll furchtbar streng sein. Aber im letzten Jahr hat er zum Glück nicht gelehrt."

„Er war mein Privatlehrer", erklärte Harry.

„In Dumbledores Auftrag?" schloss Hermine messerscharf.

Harry nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie Dudleys Gesicht sich verfinsterte. „Er sollte wohl ein Auge auf mich halten. Er ist sehr streng, aber ich habe viel von ihm gelernt."

„Bist du gut in Zaubertränke?" Ron stellte die Frage so, als sei der bloße Gedanke unvorstellbar.

„Es geht so. Jedenfalls besser, als in Verwandlung." Harry fand es frustrierend. Es gab kein Fach, für das er so viel lernte, und doch war ihm schon wieder nichts gelungen.

„Du kriegst das schon hin", versicherte ihm Hermine. „Bei der Verwandlung von Lebewesen in unbewegliche Objekte kommt es vor allem darauf an…"

„Ach, vergiss doch den blöden Käfer!" unterbrach Ron sie. „Kaum einer hat heute etwas zustande gebracht. Nächstes Mal klappt es dann besser."

Harry fühlte sich sofort ein wenig leichter ums Herz. Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass tatsächlich Hermine die Einzige gewesen war, die den Zauber erfolgreich ausgeführt hatte.

„Nur, wenn ihr drei auch übt!" dozierte Hermine, und ein erneuter Streit brach aus. Harry tauschte mit Neville einen leicht entnervten Blick und rollte mit den Augen. Dabei bemerkte er Dudley, der sein Mahl inzwischen beendet hatte, und mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck von Befriedigung im Gesicht dem Gespräch lauschte. Harry hatte genug. Er stand vom Tisch auf.

„Ich denke, ich gehe dann mal…"

Ron und Hermine waren so mit ihrem Streit beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht wahrnahmen, wie er die Große Halle verließ. Er sah noch, wie Neville ihm zuwinkte, dann trat er in den Flur hinaus…und sah sich duzenden von Schülern gegenüber, die bei seinem Anblick anfingen, aufgeregt zu tuscheln. Die, die ihm am nächsten waren, verlangsamten ihr Tempo, während die, die weiter hinten waren, anfingen zu drängeln, sobald sie erfuhren, wer ihnen da gerade entgegen kam. Dadurch entstand ein kleines Chaos, das Harry unangenehm an den Vorfall in der Winkelgasse erinnerte. So schnell es ging, tauchte er in eine enge Passage ab, und nutzte die zahlreichen Abkürzungen und versteckten Gänge, die er kannte, um in einen Teil des Schlosses zu gelangen, der weniger belebt war.

Noch hatte er ein wenig Zeit, bevor er zum Unterricht musste, also ging er in Richtung Eulerei. Bei Tag war sie ein Ort der Ruhe, wo nur das gelegentliche Rascheln von Federn die Stille unterbrach, während die meisten Eulen schliefen. Duchess sich würde freuen, Harry zu sehen. Sie hatte sich gezwungenermaßen dem Tagesrhythmus ihrer Mitbewohner angepasst, doch Schneeeulen waren normalerweise nicht Nachtaktiv, und so kam sie immer sofort, wenn Harry sie am Tag besuchte.

Als Harry den Turm hinaufstieg, hörte er einen Lärm, der für die Tageszeit sehr ungewöhnlich waren. Das Geräusch hunderter flatternder Flügel wurde nur von dem lauten Rufen der Eulen übertönt. Das Schlimmste befürchtend nahm Harry zwei Stufen auf einmal, und stieß am Eingang der Eulerei mit einem braun-weißen Federbusch zusammen. Harry stolperte zurück und konnte sich soeben noch am Geländer festhalten.

„Autsch! Pass doch auf!"

Der Federbusch entpuppte sich als ein blonder Junge, dessen Uniform von oben bis unten mit Vogelkot und Federn verschmutzt war. Durch den Zusammenprall mit Harry war er unsanft auf den Hintern gefallen, und starrte ihn nun wütend an. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Der Ruf einer Eule lies ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Würdevoll glitt Duchess durch die Tür zu Eulerei, streifte mit ihren Krallen den Kopf des Jungen, der sich verängstigt duckte, und landete auf Harry's Schulter. Das machten den Jungen nur noch wütender.

„Du undankbares Mistvieh! Na warte, mein Vater wird schon dafür sorgen, dass du bekommst, was du verdienst!"

„Du wirst Duchess in Ruhe lassen!" rief Harry wütend. „Sie ist meine Eule!" Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Idiot eigentlich ein?

„Aber nur weil Dumbledore sie mir gestohlen hat!"

Das war also Duchess früherer Besitzer. Kein Wunder, dass die Schuleulen so auf ihn reagiert hatten.

„Wohl eher, weil du gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen hast. Duchess gehört nun mir, und du wirst ihr nie wieder etwas antun, und dein Vater auch nicht!" Die Vorstellung, dass er eine Berühmtheit war, war für Harry zwar nach wie vor erschreckend, doch er war nicht blind für die Vorteile, die sein neu entdeckter Status mit sich brachte. Dann fiel ihm ein, was Hagrid ihm über die Schuleulen gesagt hatte, und fügte hinzu: „Falls dein Vater überhaupt davon erfährt. Die Schuleulen werden ihm jedenfalls keine Nachricht von dir bringen."

Der Junge rappelte sich auf. „Das werden wir ja sehen, Potter!" Er sprach den Namen aus wie ein Schimpfwort. „Niemand legt sich mit einem Malfoy an!" Die Drohung wäre unter anderen Umständen vielleicht beeindruckend gewesen, aber ausgesprochen von einem Jungen der wie ein Staubwedel aussah – Harry konnte nicht anders, er lachte laut los.

Malfoy stürmte wütend an ihm vorbei und stieß ihn dabei absichtlich in die Schulter. Bevor er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand, hielt er aber noch einmal kurz inne und bedachte Harry mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Harry strich mit der Hand beruhigend über Duchess weiche Feder, und sie knabberte liebevoll an seinem Ohr. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sich gerade einen Feind gemacht hatte.


End file.
